FSOG Pa'far
by deaconlost
Summary: Wealth is not all its cracked up to be, how would a young CG and AS deal with there positions in society, and family. dark sub-themes of high school, romance, and suicide for CG and AS. What if AS was newly minted heiress? what if CG can't take the stress of EL? How they deal and relate in this short story series. CG and AS world is ruled with win love&MORE or die: Pon Farr.
1. Chapter 1 last straw

Pa'far Chp 01

The world is awash in a winter storm ravaging the Cascade's. I'm lost and driving down a dirt road, lost in the storm battled woods. The trees bend and break onto the road. I swerve dodging the deadly limbs. Thought of why I should try to avoid fate. The headlights shrink from the onslaught of Mother Nature. Rain begins to rise up mud soaked, to coat the windshield. The wipers begin to stick and streak rather than clear. I try to muscle the car around a crashing tree limb.

Rain pounds my face, sharp jabs, stun my brain. The world is upside down. I hang in the last grip of the seat belt. Dad's going to be pissed I wrecked the car. Oh, great another step to military school in Michigan. It's best if I die here in the wrecked ruins of my life. Alone in the woods. Alone in life, alone in my soul. Tears rundown my brow. I see mom, Ella, walking towards me. I fade out, letting the night claim me again, sure I will never wake.

Xxxxx

The sun light breaks thru rag-cloth drapes. I try to sit up, but my body revolts. I lay back down. Where am I? my eyes can't seem to focus, everything is a blur. The pain seeps in, I fade back to sleep.

Strange dreams of a brown hair goddesses holding me, singing to me, touching my scars and healing me. I smile in the dream into deep blue eyes, so big and perfect. she dances me, leading me thru meadows of flowers. Happy as children with copper hair with blue eyes race about us.

The heat of the sun on my face wakes me, I feel a cool cloth draped over my face. Letting the coolness, wake me. I feel a spoon to my lips. A warm savory soup, quiets my stomach and revives my strength. I let the cooling touch and hot soup relax me. I dream Ella is feeding me. I stroke her brown hair, silky and fine. Like I did as a boy, while she laid drugged on the couch.

I wake as the last vestige of day retreats into dusk. I feel her cool hands touching my brow. I focus my eyes on a petite girl with deep blue eyes. Soul crushing blue orbs. They warp the world to just us. I wonder why? Why her hand on my chest is soothing and not painful. I flash on the past, recent and dark. I let the night's darkness cover my eyes, fading me into peaceful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliana slaps my face, then sucks my cock. Later she spells out how to get sex from her. I rebel, can I let someone beat me, even for sex. I ponder the choices. I give it a try. She beat the crap out of me. I lay on the cold floor of her torture chamber.

My eyes focus on the red toy car under the couch in the hell hole I lived in with Mom. The vision changes to me looking at her eyes, vacate, drugged out. But the pain and sorrow seep thru her eyes to me. I remember laying on the floor, beaten and burned. Looking at her, begging for food, love, for safety from the pimp.

I fade, jerking awake. I see myself as my mother, beaten and dead on the floor. I try to roll away, stand, do anything. It's impossible. I just lay there staring at myself in the reflections of the wall mirrors. Broken in body and soul; withering in the last moments of my mind. I've become Ella.

"Aghhh!" the bitch just kicked my ribs.

"Get up and go home, remember tell no-one or next time it will be worse. Remember I have pictures of your submission. Behave and next time I'll fuck your brains out." She coldly turns and leaves. I lay there awhile longer. Slowly, I crawl to the whipping bench, dragging myself up. I stare at the boy, bloodied and bruised in the reflections of the room. I have become nothing. I wander out into the night.

I stagger the four-miles home. I simply don't have the energy to crawl up the rope to my room. I just collapse in a lounge chair on the patio. Watching the dawn break behind me; sunlight chases the waves sparkling like million diamonds and fading shadows across the lake. I realize that I can't continue to be a victim. I can't take being beaten, I won't become my Mother.

Grace finds me crying on the patio; broken I cling to her. Holding her tight to my body. I unleash the decade of fears and pain. Letting myself fade away to sleep. The last thoughts, why did I let Elliana beat me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake to Mom and Dad arguing over me. I'm in my bed, my body bandaged. I stare at my letterman's jacket on the chair at my desk. I know; I left it bundled under the bed in Eliana's sex room. How did it get here?

They notice I'm awake. The heated argument explodes in words I can't take back. Words hurtful and brutal has I burn the last rope binding me to this family. Abandon and alone adrift in the world; I simply stare out the window at the lake, waves are chaotic as the winds whip them about the shore. A massive storm is brewing off the coast. Soon to crash into the city and mountains. Like my life in this family.

I escape from the house, steal the family car. Heading to the apple farm of my grandparents. I must escape the city. I must get to the farm. I must get lost and die.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I wake to sunlight peeking into the room. I feel a warm body cradled in my arms. Soft breathes on my neck. A mop of brown lush's hair encases me. The soft hair caresses my face. Leaving me sated and calmed. I wonder why?

The sunrays creep across the window sill. She stirs, stretching and kissing my neck. I move her hair, cradle her face and kiss her sweet lips. She deepens the kiss, crawling over me, straddling my stomach. I can't get enough of her. She is everything I need. Everything I want.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later, I lay abed as she cooks breakfast. She walks over. Young, very young. I wonder as the stupid words escapes my lips, "How old are you?"

She smirks at me. "A gentleman would never ask such a question." She shakes her hips. "I'm older than a mouse and younger than the mountain. I'm just right for here and now." She sits and we eat. She looks happy and sexy. I wish I could touch her.

She takes my hand and lays it on her shoulder. Leaning in, we kiss. I drag her against me, feeling her perky breasts and heated loins. I feel my cock rock hard as she strokes me thru the sheet and blanket. I swivel laying her beside me. Soon we are naked and nothing stands between us. I stare into her eyes. lost in the moment. She nods; my world explodes in brilliant and vibrant colors and music, heavenly music.

She licks my neck and nibbles on my ear. I worship her neck and breasts. We are soon poised to have sex. She steels herself as I enter her, she gasps and locks me to her. I worry I've hurt her. She holds me for a long time. Then she slowly rocks and rides me. We pace and explode; again, and again till blissful sleep and dreams transport us away from the world, the families, the pain.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dusk wakes us. Cleaning up, I walk about for the first time in days. She helps steady me about the small cabin. I sit and read a worn paperback about Japs bombing Pearl Harbor. "From Here to Eternity", the book says a future blockbuster movie is in the works. I wonder if it was made.

She sits on the bed, reading a thick book about proper English society. Madding Crowd or something like that. I can't focus on the tome, while this delightful girl, in a long night shirt; knees poking out the sides. Reading, engrossed in the words, emotions flirt and flee across her face. An open book my Mother would say. Open to me. she looks up, licks her lips and leans over kissing me. I drift into neverland as she reads to me.

The thought of mom, brings the words and insults of our last conversation. I cry. Startled by Anna's embrace, I unleash my pain, confess my sin's. I let the burden, the beast escapes the cage I keep it in. I let the girl with deep blue eyes carry me from hell to heaven.

Later in the dark, we whisper the words and thoughts beyond our years. Our whispered thoughts, demons, deepest secrets encase us in the cocoon of our exiled existence. We wake so much younger than yesterday. I walk outside as the morning twilight fades into daylight.

Walking about the rain soaked glen, a view of the distance Mt. Rainer to the south. Glacier peak is to the north according to signs nailed on the tree, next to a propane tank. Turning to the small cabin, it's modern, expensive. New? I never questioned the indoor plumbing, or the lights. Where am I, and why is Anna here alone?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I stare outwards across the mountains, as a steaming cup of tea is placed in my hands. I feel her arms encase me, tenderly on my battered body. We stare out into the ethereal green woods of the Wenatchee Forest from the shoulder of Mt. David. Letting the dawn creep towards the far distance Sound. I can't gain the courage to ask the questions. Fearing the answers. My body is short circuited by her sweet caress and tea scented breathe.

After we eat, we lay in the last vestiges of early fall's warm sun. Soon the snows will blanket the range. But for now, we lay naked in the warm rays, on a blanket among the tree needles of the evergreen covered mountains. William's sonnets echo about us. Taking turns finding ones to tease and caress the other. Watching the Sun change our sickly skin. Anna is very pale, much too pale. I wonder why?

Later she teaches me to cook, making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. We read the afternoon away. Soon night will chase us into bed and each other arms. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, worse what returning to the world will cost us. I hold her tighter. Letting the night wrap us in the blissful ignorance of our future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dawn herald's a rainy day. We huddle in the bed, reading and just touching. I find her skin a wonderland of sensations and thrills. She chases every demon of my past away. I just lay here in the cabin surrounded by the evergreen woods of Mt. David. For the first time in my life; I feel happy, loved, and accepted. It's strange that after all the things in my life. I start to feel normal.

A-pov

I stare at the boy in my bed. New, raw emotions surge thru me. I need him, want him. I must have him. The world is bright in his love. I cuddle deeper in his embrace. Pondering the recent past.

Two week earlier:

Carla is pissed that I refused to date her perfect picked, acceptable choice for my first boyfriend. Does she not see the twerp is a pervert, all face and no morals! He tried to stick his hands down my pants the first second the adult left us alone.

The aftermath of Paul Clayton crying on the floor holding his balls. I stomp to my room, grab my copy of Pride and Prejudice. Escaping to my tree house dad built in the ancient oak tree near shore Lake Washington.

Stuck up Medina, in bum-f*%$#k Bellevue Washington. I long for the days back in Tacoma with the nearby university library or Montesano; where sweet Mrs. Moore runs the library. Always handing me a new book to challenge, excite, enlighten me.

The idyllic days of just dad and me. Before Dad's company when ballistic. Before Mom remarried number four. Worse Mom's husband is the newly minted CEO of Fairchild Industries here in Seattle.

So, dad's multimillionaire, Mom fourth husband Adams is multimillionaire. And that makes me the prized trust-fund debutante of the Seattle Social Scene. Skinny, bookworm, 13-year-old Anastasia Steele: debutante? I would cry except Carla would have the most expensive headshrink in Washington state check me out.

I sulk till Mildred comes and gets me. The house has long past gone to bed. The moon is falling towards the horizon. Tomorrow is another school day is the all-girl high school: I must endure freshman boredom. The classes are a joke, the academics goals are preparedness for matrimony.

I beg the adults to let me go at least to Seattle Preparatory High School as a sophomore, which I tested out at; a real college prep high school. But deaf ears hear more than they listen to me. I waste the week hiding in the library, reading real books. Till mom calls me on the carpet for cutting class. How will I ever be a proper debutante if I don't learn social graces. I laugh all the way to my escape place.

I stare and fume at the freshly plant oak tree: where my might old oak once stood, yesterday. The tree is gone, the tree house. My control quickly follows. I stomp back to the house. And start a temper tantrum no one has ever see me do! All of mom's expensive china plates, vases, figurines are smashed and scattered about the house. I sleep locked in the armored SUV in the garage. It takes a locksmith and the jaws of life to pry me out.

Dad come's up from Tacoma to talk with me. I've had enough of Mom and Seattle. But I'm stuck here. period. No amount of begging, demanding or just asking will move me home to Montesano. I'm grounded for the month, and just to make sure they lo-jack me with an ankle locator.

Stewing in my room, I listen on the cell phone. I planted in mom's office. I'm being sent to an out of state all-girl delinquent school. Mom is discussing the corporal punishment, I will endure. I plan my escape.

I will hide away to the old cabin in the woods on Mt. David. My Godfather willed me the cabin, I wish he was still alive, not dead four months now. My first big allowance, I had the old cabin replaced and updated. He would talk some sense into Dad, bully mom. I call a have the cabin stocked up. A car waiting down the road.

A storm is coming in a day or two, perfect cover. I pack my things. Cutoff the lo-jack and walk into the darkness.

Xxxxx

The storm is raging, the trees are bending over breaking. The road must be impassable. Perfect! I strip naked. Neatly set everything in its place. I walk out into the storm, my only possession a bottle of pills guaranteed to end my miserable existence.

The wind whips me about the trail. I stare at the falling limbs, begging God to let one take me. I can't go on in this life. I don't belong here or anywhere.

I stare at the headlights barreling towards me. How the hell did a car show up here. It must be security come to drag me back. Fuck them, as the car dodges a limb and rolls down the hill. Crashing into a tree. Walking down to the upside-down wreck.

I stare at the boy hanging from Mercedes. I gawk at the fallen angel. Adonis, no Michelangelo's david is more like this boy. Perfect. He mumbles his own death wish. But I can't let him. Something about him drags me back into the reality of living. I head back to the cabin, get the ATV wagon and work down to him.

It's a chore getting him back to the cabin. But I manage, it's not till he's in my bed, do I realize I'm still naked. I dress and strip my Adonis. His bandaged bruises speak of some terrible abuse. I remember husband #3 leaving marks like that on me and mom.

I redress the soaked bandages, cuddle up to him. For the first time in years, I sleep peaceful and loved. I wake to a furnace next to me. I feel his brow. He's burning up with fever. Ice his head, clean his body and care for him. On day four, the fever has left, and he stare unseeing at me. I think he may be seriously injured, more than I can care for. I fear he will not live. If he dies I will follow. Without him my existence, my very life is worthless.

The next morning::

I stir, kissing his neck. He cradles my face and kiss my lips. I let the world go and just melt into him. Everything I've dreamed is coming true. Emotions ripple thru us, surrounding us. Making us one. I find myself straddling his groin. I can't get enough of him. He is everything I need and want. My safe harbor in the storm of my life.

The days pass as he gets stronger, I know soon, we must return to the world of Seattle. Christian Grey holds me his arms as we stare out over the visage of my mountains. We are lovers, friends, soulmates. On Monday we will trek back to the world. One more week, in our cocoon of evergreens and mother nature. One more week of heaven. I lean into him, cradled in his arms. Just feeling his love and emotions. Embracing the knowledge that he is mine, forever.


	2. Chapter 2 posion apples

Pa'far chp02

Seattle:

G-pov

Christian has runaway, stole our car and disappeared. I am frantic till a Doctor friend sedates me. Now I'm numb to the world: As week three passes by. The weekend was a mess of Mia and Elliot. Mom is down from the farm, Dad had to go back Friday. I sit and stare out the window at Lake Washington as Monday fades away.

The phone rings, Mom's cellphone with Dad's ringtone. I ignore it, till mom hugs me. "Christian turned up at the Farm. He's ok." I cry for hours and hours. Only vaguely aware of Cary and dad arguing over the phone.

Waking to dawn, I feel better, more myself. Cary looks worried. "Christian is staying at the farm for a few more days. We're invited up Thursday. To discuss our options. To reconcile the family if we can. If we can't Christian will stay at the farm and finish high school there."

I stare at my husband. Thunder struck. I try to say, think the words thru. But I can't. What the fuck is going on. My son has some explaining to do, as does my father.

The drive-up Thursday morning is tension overload; the closer I get to the farm, the more I worry about the unknowns. Mother when home yesterday. She didn't answer my calls last night.

We turn down the apple tree lined lane. It's a scene right out of a Rockwell painting. Dad's heirloom apples are prized all over the world. He's been planning a distillery with a couple of other farms in the valley. I must have happy thoughts, not let the worry lead me astray.

Two other cars are parked in front of the house. A limo with a bored looking chauffer leaning on the fender. And blue BMW town car with a hulking giant, who screams security and ex-military. I wonder what is going on, why security?

We park, start to head inside. I turn to look at my refuge from the world here on our family farm. My wrap around octagon bench, Dad built for me my freshman year of high school. Surrounding the ancient old maid in winter apple tree (Knobbed Russet). Seated under the foliage and sweet lumpy skinned fruit is Christian with a girl on his lap, her head buried in his shoulder. Her hand on his chest.

I stare at a sight! I never thought I would never see! Christian and a girl!

A girl who can touch his chest! Carrick stares then drags me towards the door. I want to go to my son, beg his forgiveness. But Cary is unbending, we enter my parents' house. Dad is holding court in the dining room. Another couple is here. I suspect there the girl's parents.

"Ray? what are you doing here" Carrick ask

"My daughter, Anna is dating your son!" the older heavily muscled man states with a bitter taste on his tongue. I look at Cary for explanation.

"I did Ray's incorporation two year ago, plus we handle his companies' patent's" Cary states to me. He seems very unsure, intimidated even. Ray is big and muscled, with an aura of pending violence.

"Alright everyone, sit!" Dad say grimly.

The older woman across from me is expensively dressed and groomed. New money screams from her pretentious style. She looks worried and angry. I watch as mom takes a seat next to me, separating the two couples.

"Alright, Christian is going home to Grey Manor and restarting school at Seattle Prep. Anna is going to stay at a friend house in Bellevue and start as a sophomore at Seattle Prep as well. That is your only option." Dad says with a hint of pain.

"No, I've arranged for Anastasia to go to a Proper School in Indiana." The other woman whines

"Carla! I said no! She is not going out of state. I have joint custody." Ray demands. Glaring at her.

"The Option. I gave you is the only one." Dad hands each party a paper. I look over Carrick arm. It a frigging guardship for Christian and Anastasia to my father. I stare dumb founded.

"You can't do this, I have lawyers. She's my daughter!" Carla screams, leaping to her feet.

Ray stands glaring down at her, staring her back into her seat. He turns to dad. The violence emanates like waves crash off a nuclear reactor on overload. "Only option?"

"Yes, the only option. Don't make them Romeo and Juliet. Your houses aren't at war. Don't make them chose. Ah, you need to realize that this is the best option, the only option." Dad says so pained, I long to comfort him. Then the words strike my brain.

Don't make the Romeo and Juliet. Slams into my brain. The ending of the play smack me in the face. Could they be at that point. I know he was so emotional when he ran away that night. Mom touches my hand. I look into her eyes; seeing the pain and truth of the moment.

"Yes, I think this is the best for both of them." I say without thinking. Looking at Cary face. He sees what Dad said. He nods. Ray sit down, looking concerned and resolved. Carla is still not getting it.

"She's my daughter Ray. She is not going back to Tacoma or the sticks."

"I have a house down the street from yours, Carla's. not as big or grand. But solid with some good bones." Ray stares at Dad.

"You, all must take and pass a parenting course. I've enrolled you all in. Then we will review Anna living options. That is not up for discussion. The kids are grounded for a month, with access to email and telephone. Arranged, supervised meeting and diner will be allowed. I suggest you forget everything before today. All their sins and faults. Today is day one." Dad states cold and merciless. I shake the fear from my hands.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer: The police will recover my daughter and you all are getting sued." Carla storms out.

"She'll try, but fail. Adams doesn't have the guts to try me or Carrick. What do we do now?" Ray asks.

"Lunch, the day is so nice. I arrange it on the side Patio" Mom says. We walk outside sitting on the small rose covered hidden patio. I watch the kids walking up to us; Hand in hand.

"Mom, Dad. This is Anna Steele" Christian says

Dad, this is Christian Grey. Chris my father Raymond Steele" Anna says

"Everyone sit, the smoker should be ready". Dad says cheerfully. My parents feed us ribs, roasted corn and squash with heirloom carrots. The ice tea flows as the conversation slowly begins. The kids refuse to say where they've been, or even how they met. The keep touching each other and whisper between them. I see Christian is barely holding it together, his temper is boiling up.

Dad changes the topic: "Your cars wrecked Carrick, it's in the wrecker yard outside Bellevue. A check for the car is waiting at your law firm." Dad says

"The money?" Cary asks. I wonder where the money came from?

"I paid from my trust fund." Anna says quietly. Christian leans over and turns her face and kisses her lips. Their love is so thick you can cut it with the knife. I can't believe the tender Christian rise up replacing the angry Christian. I haven't seen it since Mia turned five. They are perfect, she just holds his eyes, making him relax.

"Anna?" Ray asks.

"It's my money dad, I don't want the car; The debt being held over Chris. Besides I need to take care of my man." Anna beams and challenges us.

"How far have you two gone?" words escape my mouth in horror. I watch as she turns beet red.

"We are a couple. Our sex life is none of your business." Christian says.

Rays chair bounces off the house. He walks menacing around the table. Carrick rises intercepting him before Christian is beaten to death. Anna stands on her seat. "Dad, Stop! It was my choice. I am a woman. Deal with it!" she looks changed, from the quiet meek girl, I thought she was. A fierce temper is hidden in her demur manners.

"Ray, if you what to beat me up, I can't stop you, but you'll lose Anna forever. She is my soulmate; my wife as soon as were legal. I am never letting her go!" Christian stands and squares his shoulders, the condemned man awaiting his execution.

Ray looks into Anna eyes, then recovers his seat. Looking mad, he grumbles a second. "Anna, I expect, no demand you be responsible. The money, the sex, everything is on your two heads. You have the means to live a good life. To achieve your dreams of college and future. I won't kill him, but I'll damage him for a year or more if he gets out of line."

Anna nods, then moves around the table, hugging her father. "Dad? when have I ever been anything else. Besides you'll like him. In time, maybe even come to admire us. For now, the food is getting cold." She dances back to Christian.

"We are forever grateful for your love, but right now we need your respect. That we know what we are doing." Christian says happily

"What exactly are your two doing?" I ask

"We are going to school, get degrees, marry and have a family. I hope you guys can come with us." Christian states so Damm sure of himself and the girl.

"If it doesn't work out?

"Then what's the point of living. Existence without the possibility of redemption and love is hell." They say in unison. I stare, sure dad's comment about the star-crossed lover's outcome is reality to these two children. I must make every effort to heal my son, and Anna: my future daughter-in-law.

"When does this move take place?"

"Tonight, your taking Christian after lunch, while Ray and I will take Anna to my friend's house." Dad states calm and very serene.

"Do we know them?" Carrick asks

"Yes, The Jones down the road near the Bellevue Mall. Gail and Tom. She runs the housekeeping for the Hilton, Tom is a civil engineer for City. They were out here for the harvest festival last year, you raved about her side dishes. They've agreed to do this." Mom says

"The blonde with the soulful eyes, I remember. She was one of the caterer at the Coping Together Gala this year." I say

Soon the meal is done, the kids kiss goodbye. We head home, Christian leans into me and hugs me. I melt into his embrace. Letting my unconditional love surround and encase us. He hugged me. let's me hold him. The ride is too short. My motherly need to comfort and hold him after all these years is madding cut short by light traffic.

He hugs Cary, Elliot and Mia. Before heading up to shower and change. Coming down, we talk about school, the arrangements and listen with rapture about Anna Steele. The girl is everything a mother-in-law could hope for and then some. Time will heal them, moving them away from self-destruction.

School Monday will be a test. Christian has explained about the other students taunting him, touching him. That the fights could have been prevented; the School psychologist and vice principle know about his touch issues. Why have they not done anything about this bullying.

The coming weeks will test everyone; especial with parenting class three nights a week. I let Cary sex me into blissful slumber. Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow is a new day. Repeats in my head.

xxxxxxxxx

R-pov

I settle Annie at the Jones. Have a detailed talk with Tom and Carrick's father-in-law, who prefers to be called just T. Annie in the car explained in detail about the bored, girls school. Shit, Carla you blew it again. Annie always tested out higher, jumping grades. If Morton hadn't destroyed those two years she'd be a junior, not a freshman. Correction a Sophomore, Monday morning.

I ponder the thoughts driving away. Sumter is quiet, too quiet. "What?"

"Ray, I've know you since you were a shave-tail 2nd leu'e. You're making a mistake not taking Annie and Christian serious and literally. If your push they will leave, probably at this point joint suicide. So, take a soft shoe approach, handle Carla. And for God sake see this as a good thing." Sumter speaks more words than in the past two years.

"A Good thing? Ah?" I stutter

"Yes, Annie is going to be challenged academically, relationship and socially. You did notice that the Grey's are pillars of society here. Annie will shine, not be bored, grumpy, or alone anymore. Christian is more, deeper than a beautiful face. They are going to be couple forever." Sumter turns into the drive of my new house.

The old three-story depression era boarding house with its pseudo Victorian gingerbread trim is weary but the bones are good. Just needs some TLC. I wish I could be more open with Annie, like I am with carpentry and building.

Walking inside. The place is gutted, just a camp stove, camp lantern, camp table, camp chairs and two surplus army cots. Tomorrow, builder with arrive to install the electrical, plumbing, and AC and Heaters. I already had the Chimney Sweep's inspect and detail which fireplace to remove and which to keep.

I planned on making the third floor and attic all Annie's. Now I have to factor in Christian, Do I facilitate their sex life, couple living together, or try to separate them. I will sleep on it.

Dawn arrives with a knock on the door. I open to my daughter with a basket of muffins and a big shiny Smile. Tom waves from the car. "He'll pick me up at ten-thirty, I have a doctor's appointment" I must show my dread at her sex life in my face.

"Headshrinker, not female doctor. Get a grip Ray. I've been on the pill since I started my period. Remember the cramps?" Annie's chides me. I flush with embarrassment.

She hands me a blackberry muffin, my favorite. She walks over and exams the plans stapled to the skeleton wall of two by four's. Munching on muffins, she points to her private bathroom. "It needs to be bigger, I'd like a steam room, a bidet, and jacuzzi tub big enough for two."

"Annie I'm not sure about letting you have Christian in your room." I state

"Dad, we can do it here, at his house, or on the street. Chose? Besides the steam room is for me, and I've become addicted to jacuzzi bubble baths at Carla's. A dry Sauna would be good too, if we could fit it in." Annie smirks at me with a spot of buckhorn berry on her nose. God, I love her.

"Ok, Ok, but give your old man a break, I didn't expect this till you were thirty." Kissing, licking the spot. She giggles hugging me. I feel relieved, she moving away from darkness, now if she would outgrow the boy.


	3. Chapter 3 restart

Pa'far chap03

Grace-pov

I pet the Letterman jacket Christian won on the rowing team. He's been gone now three weeks. That evil bitch sits in jail, taunting me. I cry remembering finding Christian on the patio lounge, I first thought another fight. Then he pulled me into his arms and confessed everything.

Elaina had driven him to become his mother, the victim. Christian hates being a victim of anyone or thing. I hold him as he comes unglued from reality. Carrick carries him to his bed. I treat the wound. No noticing that Cary has disappeared.

Hours later he returns with the jacket. Christian said he left it under the troll's bed in her dungeon. "The police arrested Eliana, we are pressing charges" I nod. Christian stirs. The stress and angst of the day bring out the worse in everyone. The argument on wither she was helping him or making things worse. Words spoken in hurt and anger destroy our bonds. If I ever get my hands on the bitchs she dead.

Till Christian is sulking mess of depression crashes into unconsciousness. We leave him. I stare at my son, how I have failed him, tears fall unabated.

From my bedroom; Watching the coming storm, I wonder if its metaphoric. That my world hangs on the brink of disaster. How do I right this, bring Christian home to his loving family? In the morning we find him gone. my heart breaks, my son, where is my son?

Monday morning first day of new school

anna-pov

The morning is rainy, Seattle rainy. The water is falling so hard it bounces up to slap my face, but then again, I'm short. I pull my collar tighter racing to dad's car. Dad drives me to my new school. From tomorrow on, one of the Grey's; Grace, Carrick or Elliot. Will take me to school. I listen as Dad talks about his coming day, he'd rather be in his wood-shop, then the board room.

The School is forbidding, gloomy in the liquid onslaught. Reminding me of the house in Murder by Death. A shiver of fear shakes me. I hesitate; then I see him under the canopy. Smiling at me, a shining beacon in the darkness. I kiss dad good bye and race to my man.

I jump into his arms: the weekend has been hell with just email and phone calls. I need to feel his arms around me, his lips chasing the fears from my mind. We must make one hell of a spectacle, as everyone is staring.

He sweeps me thru the entrance-way to the school's sterile Office. Entering, we hear Grace unloading on the principle and vice principle; the bulling of Christian Grey is at an end. If they don't solve it, I damn well will. I cuddle into his arms, as he kisses wet my hair.

Alone sitting in the Principles office. I find out the School district made an error on my grade assignment. I start to boil, when Grace takes the lead. I want to jump up and snoopy dance, my inner goddesses does just that. I'm a sophomore in mostly junior classes. Mostly with my man. I smile at the joy this will bring him. He was worried about guys stealing me away. Like that could ever happen.

I leave the office to start my day, first class advance Calculus with one Christian Grey esquire. He's shock when I walk in and hand my schedule to the teacher to sign. I head to a seat in the back, I hate being in the back. Christian gets up, telling the boy next to me " **MOVE** " in his menacing growl. I smile brightly at him. He sits next to me, smirks at me. I blow him a kiss. The teacher is stunned. The class is stunned. Christian Grey has a girlfriend.

The day progress till lunch, Sophomore Health and Body was boring as hell, the Teacher's Absents is the only policy for young teens sex was laughable; I could only visualize Christian naked in our mountain glen, smirking up from between my thighs, after he ate me to a series of massive orgasms. Outside the Cafeteria he grins like a spotlight. **Staring only at me. ME**!

We get our food and sit apart, away from everyone, even beyond the outcast and freaks. We nearly finished when a group of cool kids stomp thru the hall to us. I stare at Blondies and in-kids. No matter the school, it's always the same. Ego Driven rich kids, to cool for study, fashion obsessed fuckups. These four-scream trust-fund losers. My inner goddess straps up her Karate-gi, stretches into her attack stance. Flipping her hand in the come and get it. Blonde tall bitch with mean eyes lead the assault.

"Well, Well Christian's has a pet! **Does she know your gay**? That you like boys, Hell Lance! Check her out. **Make sure she not a boy in disguise with a chest that flat!"** she sequels like a pig in slaughter. God her voice is grating.

The Lance guy moves to attack me, Christian just smirks at them. Holds his hands up is defeat. I kick jock boy in the knee. Grab his Letterman jacket and dive under the table. Too bad he's tall, can't get his face under the table before impact. The loud thud is most satisfying. Crawling out as he collapses on the floor, his face a bloody mess.

Christian has the other boy pinned on the table. Punching like a machine. I see Blondie trying to escape. I clip the bimbo. Well, first day! First suspension, mise-well make it count. I pin Blonde, straddle her fake silicone boobies. Go to town on her nose job, she'll need a new one for sure.

Christian hauls me off the blood defeated tramp, as teachers' and security arrive. I kiss my man, checking his hands for damage. He kisses my bruise knuckle. Escorted to the Office, we make out the whole perp walk.

Sitting in the office, awaiting the Parent's. A parade of kids with video and audio of the fight go thru the office, showing the Powers That Be: what's what! Clearly shows the Lance's moving to assault me. Christian stopping the other lame jock.

My pounding of blondie nose is a different matter, I'm the aggressor and she's the poor innocent victim. We each get a seven-day suspension and month of detention. Well, it's same old for me and Christian, fights, suspensions and detention. At least the cool assholes are on notice to leave us alone.

We spend the rest of the day at Carrick law firm studying. Till Tom picks me up. Dad's coming to dinner to discuss my fight. I thought I'd get yelled at, but he brought my favorite cupcake. Hug me, his only question "did I win, and will it be enough to ensure peace?" I kiss him. Sure, I won the fight, unsure if the others will get the message and leave us alone.

I'll have to wait and see. The rest of the week goes the same, cloistered in an office at Carrick law firm, door open studying. After lunch, Christian closes the door for exactly thirty minutes. Our time. We can't lock the door, but we just make out, with forays into oral every other day.

We have a planned outing to the library Friday, and dinner at Tom and Gail's Saturday, no parents. Though Chris suspects Elliot or Mia will tag along, to chaperone us to stay PG.

The Library is heaven, we sit in the back stacks, working on our papers. Just us, shoulder to shoulder. I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. He turns me, kissing my lips. We make out for a bit, then back to work. The Librarian shoo us out at closing. Sumter is waiting to drive us to our respective house's.

Dinner Saturday is fun, Elliot and Mia show up. Mia is a budding fashionista and cook. Tom and Elliot talk sports. It's not till Dinner is on the table do they realize we are not present. Tom taps the window of Elliot's car to alert us to dinner. We correctly figured it's the last place they would look.

Elliot is a clown, Mia an energizer bunny. The conversation flows around the table. Elliot has a three-day suspension for dunking a football teammates head in the toilet for bad mouthing me. I kiss his brow, as thanks.

Seems Blondie was queen bee of the school cool kids. Now it's up for grabs, I don't want it. So, I'll keep to myself and just let my man know how much I love him. After all; if I do summer school full schedule, I will be a senior with Christian next year. If we don't get expelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The month of detention is over, we'll miss it. the Teacher is flustered by are stolen kisses and petting. Even tries to separate us across the room from the other. But we ignore him, after all, the most he can do is give us more detention.

The fall flies by till Thanksgiving. We lose the coin toss. My historic bad luck strikes again, Thanksgiving dinner is at Carla's. Luckily, we move after 1pm to Dad's for snacks and football games. I solve the problem of Christian not being invited: I invite the whole Grey clan. Carla is most upset at the added unwanted guests. Till I remind her the Grey's are a social step up.

Thanksgiving Day at Carla's::

The house is decorated to within an inch, I mean every inch of the house is festoon with fall and holiday décor. It's clear Carla has copied every Martha Stewart Holiday idea. The maids must be in hell, dusting and keeping the scene perfect.

Carla is dressed to the nines. There must be sixty people gathered for the dinner. A small family celebration my ass. Everyone but my group is social wannabes, leech's and Carla new posse of social whores.

Grace and Carrick ride herd on the crowd. Ray is his public verbose self. Christian scowls at all the perfect boys, keeping them away from me.

I crack my knuckles at several "it" girls making come hither gestures to my man. They pale and retreat. I smirk at the other kids. Felling sorry their paraded about, prize heifers to continue the family blood lines. Future waste of space trust-fund assholes.

The food should have been good, except everything is too much. Too rich, to over garnished. I pity mom, she so wants the praise and adulation of the Seattle social elites. The harder she tries, the worse it gets. But Her and stepdad don't see it. They see a victory, a triumph. We head to dad's.

Christian holds me in the car. Marking my neck with hicks and nibbles. We came with the Grey's to save the hassle of multi cars. Dad's house is still unfinished. Mostly my room and first floor are dry-walled. Dad and Carrick setup several DVR to record the games before we left.

The food is mostly snacks, Chris and I stake out a bean bag; a cuddle up under Graces watchful eyes.

Mia is doing something in the kitchen. The other guys disappeared upstairs. When they come down, Dad and Elliot are in deep talks of building and construction. I think Elliot is hooked. The sports scholarship with girl chasing degree is replaced with visions of an engineering degree, a builder is born.

We cheer, boo and enjoy the afternoon. Mia supplies cookies and a turkey pot pies. I go and make some apple-cranberry tarts. Christian sneaking about me, teasing me. Till I consent: we go upstairs and lock my door. The Parents are not happy. We just lay on the floor, since I have no furniture. Making out, whispering the inner words. An hour goes by till Sumter picks the lock. And they crash into the room. I'm installing a cross bar tomorrow. I already installed a steel security door.

We smirk from the floor. Laughing at their angst over our escape from them. We get up, a head back to the bean bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

December Christmas week::

I watch the snow fall along the tree line of the snow park above the Apple farm. We sled and crash down the slope. Laughing and making fools of ourselves. Mia in snowboarding her saucer sled. With several Boys chasing her. The Tease is on full display.

We lounge in the snow drift under the evergreens. Kissing, just enjoying the freedom. I watch the adults sled down the slope. Acting like kids, We're a happy crew.

The farm is decorated for Christmas, family heirlooms new and old are all about us. Grandma T gives me an ornament engraved with my name. Christian gives me a sliver-tin kissing couple with both our names on it. I tear up, and hug everyone.

Dad's wooden mechanical Whirligigs are a big hit. I especial like the chasing couples. The whirling horizontal wheel, making the boy reach, just missing catching the girl, falling. Rising up and continue the chase. I know it's a dig at me and Christian. But I don't care.

Tomorrow is Christmas eve, a day of cooking, evening of cartoons. Midnight Mass at the Grand's church. Then here to the farm house, where we share a bed. The Adults are upset, but allow it. The whole week has been blissful nights in his arms, feeling his breath, heartbeat. Visions of our future, our path to marriage, kids, the whole ball of wax.

Xxxxxx

Morning has not yet risen over the eastern horizons. The still farm house, framed with fresh snow still falling. An unblemished white cape covers the orchard. I stand naked in the window, Christian, naked holds me. Wrapping me in his arms. Looking out from our Attic bedroom, the Grand's remodeled just for us.

"Do you think the Adults' will ever accept us, this?"

"Yes, we will make our own path. If they come along, good. If not, fuckem." He says. Nibbling on my ear

"I'd like them to accept us. But your right. We are responsible for our future. We will claim it." I say dragging him back towards the bed. He pushes me down on the mattress. I stare at him as he pads to a cabinet, bring a wrapped box.

"It's not much, but it's yours?" he whispers

I tear open the box wrapped in twirling snoopy ice skating. Inside is Christian Letterman jacket for rowing. I hug the jacket to me. tears creep into my eyes. he takes the jacket and puts it on me. Kneeling; he starts at my toes and ends rocking me into a screaming orgasm that wakes the house. It's Christmas after all, joyful times to receive presents and give them. Chris is howling in bliss as I deep throat him, then ride him to nirvana.

We finally, after Mia's loud, begging pleas to get downstairs so the presents can be open. We dress in our pajamas'; my silky nineteen thirties pinup nightgown. Chris in his satin sail boat patterned outfit. I wear Chris Letterman jacket downstairs.

The adults stare wide eyed at us. We sit, sipping Drinking Chocolate staring at the pile of our bounty. It's half the size of Mia and a quarter less than Elliot. but I'm wearing the two most important presents this year, in my life.

I turn the simple jeweled band on my left hand. Last night after Midnight-mass, Chris kneel, place the engagement ring on my hand. Antique art-deco semiprecious gems in a platinum setting. I cuddle into Chris in his Letterman jacket. Letting the world orbit us. Each present from the family is heartfelt, and insightful into each one characters and desires.

Later, after breakfast, we dress in parkas. Heading out alone into the orchard. Writing steps in the snow, wandering thru the winter wonderland. Talking, the deep secrets, demons and desires. Hatching evil plans of youthful rebellion. Escapes to sex up the other. Looking back from the small rise on the north corner of the orchard. Our, trek, trail is a wandering snake meandering thru the stark trees. Lost in each other arms. I feel encased in his love.


	4. Chapter 4 lawyers, judges, paper

Pa'far chp04

The Valentine dance at the Seattle Eastern slope country club:

The club is cheesy decorated for Cupid. We are here, under protest. It's a family Charity event, dear to Graces heart. Pediatric Cancer fund raiser for the Hospital. Dressed to the nine's, I'm in an incredibly uncomfortable gown; backless, braless, thong chaffing. Mia insisted I wear it. Chris is in a tux. Sharp and manly.

I whirl graceful about the floor, Chris is magic to my usually clumsy self. I feel his heartbeat, heat of his touch to my skin. At least I get to sleep over at the Grey Manor with him, the price for attending. I marvel at the grey eyes piercing me, to my soul.

c-pov

I watch the bright light of my life, staring into blue depth-less eyes. Basking in her love. Her sweet breath on my tongue. My finger begging to touch more of her skin, trailing my finger along her spine. Whispering sex-full teases into her edible ears. Letting my tongue trace her earlobes, neck, capturing her lips and tongue.

Letting the surround disappear to just her, us. I deep kiss her, claiming my girl in body, mind and soul.

"TAP, TAP" on my shoulder. I turn to Jack Hyde, the College freshman, last year's senior class Don Juan of Seattle Prep. I shake my head, ignoring the little shit.

" **TAP, TAP! Manners Grey, I'm cutting in."** Hyde smirks evilly at me. I turn to him, the evil in his eyes, his reputation for cruelty. **"F #$ &&*K manners! Leave us alone!"** I snarly at him. He just waves about **"Your showing your bastard roots, Grey! Now release the cunt, it my turn!"**

"Hyde, I'm a woman, lady, lass, even girl. Chris? Enlighten him!" Anna coo's stroking my back.

Hyde thinks he's won. Till my fist connects with his solar-plex, followed by a knee to the sternum. Grabbing his tux and tail. I rush him across the dance floor, thru the French patio doors, smashing them to pieces, catapulting him off the patio into the heated pool.

Elliot is at my shoulder before the splash settles. "Good shot Bro"

Dad and Ray walk up, pat me on the shoulder. "Dramatic, but deserved. Everyone heard him insult Anna. The ladies are rallying around her in the lady's lounge. Let go talk to the host" Dad says. For the first time in a long while, Dad takes my side. Ray smirks at me. We walk to the host, president of the Club. Hyde's family is sneaking out. They're not well liked.

After the floor show, no one dares to cut in. rocking slowly out of tune to the music, just us. I sweep her in small circles. So close we merge into one. Her head in the crock of my neck. Licking and kissing me to joyful bliss.

"TAP, TAP!" **again?** I look up to Ray? "Time to head out guys." We follow the rest of the Grey's Chatting with Ray about the upcoming camping trip. We're going out on the Peninsula to a fishing stream just the four of us. Anna, me, Ray and Jacob, Anna god father. He's in town on leave from his brigade in Afghanistan.

Next morning: Grey Manor:

Apov

I wake early, my man is dead to the world. Worn him out, these long stretches without are hard on my poor man. I'm just so needy, ravish to have him. I do believe I'm addicted to his body and little Chris. I dress, pad down to the kitchen, to start breakfast. Walking in I find Grace sipping tea as muffins bake in the oven. I get a cup, dip the bag and have my weak tea. English breakfast. "Haaaa"

We stare at each other over the steaming mugs. I know she wants to say something. Several times we've arrived at this point, to both cowardly retreat. I see the pain and fear in her eyes, wondering if my eyes match hers?

"Anna, I have a lot of trouble we you two having sex, particularly at your age. I know you two will do "IT" even if we forbid it. but this is my house. I can't just allow this to continue."

"So, you're going to try and break us up?" I ask, steeling myself for the fight.

"No, you two are perfect together. Just the sex here in my house will stop" Grace says afraid

"Ok, I respect your right to control the behavior in your house. I also understand your concerns." I take a deep breath a jump off the cliff "I've understood from day one: yours's and dad's concern over our sex life. I've taken steps to remove that burden from you both."

She looks confused, at my statement, and my refusal to fight the argument. We knew this was coming. Now we will see if our plans are going to work. As Ray always say's cut bait or fish. Now it's are time to fish.

I see Christian and his dad walk into the kitchen. Rising I set my tea down, walk up to Chris. Kiss him. "It time; thank you all for your hospitality." Taking his hand, we retreat to his room.

Dressing, with little words said; we walk out to our new car, an Audi. Christian was so worried about my safety. We drive into town, making phone calls to our staff. We eat at IHOP then head to the courthouse, our lawyer meets us.

The judge's office is crammed with court case, files, files everywhere, not even a chair to sit in. Money makes a world of difference in the legal world. After fifteen minutes, it over. We are married, forever.

Walking out into the bright sunlight. We head to Boeing field; a chartered plane waits us. Lifting into the air, I cuddle into my husband's arms. secure in the knowledge that only death could part us now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R-pov

A knock on the door, a messenger hands me a legal notice. I start to dump it with the rest of the legal shit I get. Till I glance at the sender. Ripping cardboard, papers read, falling to the floor. I storm in rage to the Grey's

Elliot opens the door to my pounding. I find Carrick in the great room. Holding his copy of the legal proceeding the kids did this morning. My fist connects, followed by his. Till Sumter and crew separate us. The room is a shamble.

" **What the F$%##%$%K did you do this morning to have the Kids ELOPE!** " I rage.

"It's my fault, my fault again. I told them no more sex here. I told them they could still be a couple" Grace weeps in her daughters and son arms.

The rage leaves me, Anna! Too smart for her own good Anna. Carla is already on the warpath over the situation. Now their Eloping; will push her over the edge.

Everything this morning speaks of planning: The General's training is showing, her oldest Godfather; my mentor, patron, the general: he spent the last two years of his life fighting a losing battle with liver cancer: helping and training Anna to overcome #3 and move forward. Making her his sole heir; 50 million dollars and growing portfolio to a thirteen-year-old girl. The money and brains to forge Annie's dreams.

I sit as newly arrived lawyers arrive to explain what happened. Anna leveraged her wealth to get a friendly judge to allow the marriage, even at their age. All the paper "I" dotted and "t" crossed. Carrick can't find a way to void it. Grandpa T arrives with his wife; we miserably argue and weep over the kids' flight.

Looking back, I see we could have supported them better, been more open. More realistic. I grumble at my stupid thought she could out-grow the boy. I should have allowed them to use my house for sex. Should have done something to make them wait. Done anything to allow them to grow up.

Sumter's words smack me in the face. "maturity is about experience, not years." A both kids have way too much real, brutal experience in the world. They are much older than their years, Anna in particulate has been the adult since diapers. Carla was too flaky, a I was always gone.

Memories of five-year-old Anna making me pancakes and bacon, because Carla was to lazy to wake up. Of Anna at seven ironing my uniform, running the house. Because Carla was out partying, whoring around. I should have forced Carla to give me Anna in the divorce. Not joint custody after I rescued them from Morton.

I see Grace is hurting over her decision this morning. We are drinking, misery loves company. An everyone is miserable. We sit about the great room of Grey Manor, lost in our individual worries and regrets. It close to midnight when my cell phone rings. I see the unknown number. "hello?"

"hi, dad. you're at the Grey's? Put us on speaker." Annie speaks

"Hi everyone, where're safe. In a hotel in St. Augustine, Florida. We'll be back next Sunday. As the lawyers have explain, we are married. Moving into our own house. Finishing School, and going to college. We hope you guys can accept this? Us? So, we can be a family." Annie speaks, I bet she wrote it down beforehand.

"Christian, I'm sorry I caused you two to do this. I never meant to make you flee us again. I? I?" Grace breaks down. I feel her pain, a guilt.

"Mom, Dad, Ray this was always going to happen. We knew when we returned. You guys would be adults and treat us like kids. For Elliot or Mia, it would have worked. But we've experienced too much been pushed too far.

Reality has pushed us too far, too deep, too scarred. We have the money, and brains to forge are own path. So, please don't feel guilt for being concerned parents. this is on us, solely on us." Christian says. I feel his words, realize they played us. Knew from the start; we would lay down rules they could never abide by.

"Chris, Annie? I understand. Your mother won't Annie. Your legal adults now. You have to handle her. Chris, I wish you all the luck dealing with Carla. I'm going home now. I hope to see you when you return. My house is always open to you both." I hand the phone to Carrick. And go home

Later:

Alone in my room, I pound the walls till plaster cloaks me in fog. Letting my angst and failures as a parent, father out in a destructive way. I can't punch any more, can't make the world right again. I can't take the isolation of the house. I brush off the dust and head out searching for a bar, still open or soon to open.

Hours later:

I find myself seat on the Great White Fleet Pier. Staring out into the brightening light of a new day. A new day as a failure. An empty bottle of JD at my feet, a second half gone in my hand. My eyes red from drink and tears. I've lost everything again. how do I go on?

An emotionally shocking hand touches my shoulder. Looking up into deepest soulful brown eyes. She reaches in and grabs my soul, see all my secrets, fears, dreams. The most beautiful woman, long brown hair, petite happy face, a smirking nearly perfect copy of Annie or Carla. Except her eyes brown, speaking volumes of experience. Old soul my mother would have said.

She takes the bottle, tossing it over the rail. Taking my hand, she leads me down the road to a café. Over coffee, on a tourist pier bench looking out over the Sound. The early morning ferries and cargo boats slip by. She coach's me to unburden my life. We talk, I weep, confess and just unburden my soul.

Later in her bed, she cradles my fragile battered soul, and broken body. Nursing me back to health with unconditional love. Days later I emerge from her shower. Ready to restart my life. I take this fantastic lady in my arms. Kissing her sweet passionate lips. We head out to the world.

Tomorrow the kids return. Tomorrow they meet their future mother-in-law. I stroke her ass getting her in the car. The delightful widowed Mrs. Morris, her only relative is her younger brother, an army ranger. I can relate. She is everything I ever dreamed and then some.

Xxxxxxxxx

Carla -pov

My spoiled little brat, why can't she be what I always wanted her to be, a proper lady. Marrying wealth and status. Now she run off and eloped with the Grey boy. I mean his family is high society, but he's the son of crack whore. No matter what he does in his life, that will always be the first page of the Christian Grey history.

Ray is no help or Bob. They both think the Greys will curb my social ambitions. But it doesn't. I want, need to be the center of the circle. The queen bee I want no co-chair of my reign. I pout looking for something, anything to break up the kids. I had the perfect boy picked out for her. How does she repay me, kicking him in the balls? Now the Clayton's have blackballed me.

Easter is soon here, I will make a move. Use Christian's drug and alcoholic past against him. Yes, Judge Warren has been listening to my pleas. I can get them drug tested, making sure they fail. That should annul the marriage. Just hope she not pregnant already, well that what abortions are for.

I fume out my window at Lake Washington. Planning my rise to power. How to break my willful rebellious daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A-pov

I lay in my husband's arms, happy and content. We are returning to Seattle and our house in the Medina section of Bellevue. Nice little 6 bedrooms, eight baths. Lap pool and gym. Plus are new housekeeper Mrs. Daniels.

The plane is floating thru the clouds. I just let my man carry me. our plans have come to fruitarian sooner than I thought. But that's life. We are moving forward in our dreams. Christian has already craved out a chunky of my inheritance to start his dream company. Already he's tripled the seed money, at this rate he'll be a billionaire by college graduation.

Mom is my only worry at present. Her unbridled lust for social prestige is annoying. I just wish Carla could be normal, a mother. Something she's never been able to do. I sigh letting the worry escape. That shits for tomorrow. Today is Grey's and Dad. dad and his new girlfriend. The Background check is very weird. Most is blacked outed. Today is the start of our new live, a nothing is going to stop us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrick -pov

I reread the Damm papers again, no loop holes, no way to break the marriage. I look at the photo on my desk from Day after thanksgiving. We threw a pool party, Anna is riding Christians back, her hands on his chest. Laughing, both laughing. In love and oblivious to the world about it.

I sip my whiskey, remembering the bitch's face as my fist connect with it. holding Christian Letterman jacket in her torture chamber. Lucky for her I brought the police. She never made it to court. The other females in jail killed her sick ass. I sip think on the women problems I'm having

One, Grace thinks she's to blame for all this shit. No matter how much I tell her, love her, or just lay down the law. She still feels guilty.

Two, Carla social whore of the century. Is upset about Christian past before the adaptation. Well that ship has sailed. Christian is a good person at heart and loving caring son. Her judge shopping is going nowhere fast.

Third, Sarah Anna Jerking's, social worker: social welfare assigned her to the kids. Is already making noise. The prissy little bitch is anti-teen sex, anti-rich and worse of all anti-us

She is proving the most annoying. Wanting to press charges against Christian for statutory rape, us as unfit parents for allowing them to have sex under our roof, and not the least allowing their marriage. She's been to court four time this week to annul the marriage. But Anna's lawyers plus me have shot her down repeatedly. Like I'd let her destroy my children. "T" Romeo & Juliet reference haunts me. They would carry it out I have no doubt.

I sip my whiskey, fourth on the list is Anastasia Rose Grey, my newly minted daughter-in-law. How do I mend the rifts, how do I reform the family? I do I deal with all this shit. I look out the window into the garden, the kids will have to bent to the family. They have too.

God, all those missed opportunities to heal Christian, all those wasted times, I should have just hugged him till he accepted our love. I stare at the picture on my desk, he is healed, Anna healed him, he healed her. Together they did what the families couldn't. The whiskey decanter is nearly empty.

I sip my whiskey. Grace walks in and cuddles into me. I can't do any of these things alone. We can success at everything. Together, we can do anything. I kiss my wife. Later today we see the kids, at their house.


	5. Chapter 5 our house

Pafar 5

The house in the hollow

a-pov

Our house comes into view down the curved driveway. The small two-storied 6 bedrooms, eight baths neo-colonial with wrap around porch integrates into the landscaping. A hidden idyllic glen in suburbia Bellevue. Just blocks from the lake, just blocks from the parent's houses. I'm sure when the adults dig into this, they'll find I bought the house in November, had it remodeled in December. A staff since January. A small gate house for security. A live-in housekeeper Mrs. Daniels, retired Army master sergeant with BA in Hospitality and Culinary.

The house and grounds hide a delightful lap pool, full gyms with ballet dance room. The gardens are designed to create hidden reflective spaces. I already love the tea table with loveseat benches in the parsley and herb garden.

I will love sitting there, I can't wait till the plants bloom: all the scents, colors, with all the varieties of Curly parsley (Petroselinum crispum), multiple varieties of Italian flat-leaf parsley (Petroselinum neapolitanum), Hamburg parsley (Petroselinum tuberosum), Purple-Leaved Japanese Wild Parsley, (Cryptotaenia japonica), poisonous Fool's Parsley (Aethusa cymatium), Petroselinum segetum (corn parsley), Chinese parsley, as well as the companion plants of chives, carrots, parsnips, sweet peppers, Japanese bunching onion (Allium fistulosum), the tree onion (A. ×proliferum), and the Canada onion all six varieties (Allium canadense). Plus, potted planters of onion grass, ramps, twin crest onion, roses, anise, caraway, thyme and creeping thyme.

The wild life, butterflies, bees and birds that will inhabit the garden, just enhance the peaceful a tranquility. I added a small water feature, bubbling brook fountain, to make my tea sipping, book reading escape from the world, perfect. Soon spring will arrive, bursting my plants to flower and bloom. I can't wait to sex my man in my space.

Chris is stoked at the three-car garage, and the work space to unleash his hidden tech geek. The house is furnished in both our tastes. I wander into my house, up the stairs to the master bedroom. The large bed, the cabinets and closets. The perfect view of the setting sun from our bed.

I bounce on the California King bed, smiling and laughing. Our bed! Looking up, caught. Blushing bright red, as Chris steps thru the door, locks it and start stalking me, losing cloths.

I make him chase me around, over and even under our bed. Till he takes me naked on the comforter, again and again. But time is running out as the adults are due in one hours.

I watch the adults arrive, first Ray and his new girlfriend, then the Grey's. They sit in our living room, stunned. I bet their thinking how the hell did I do this in less than one week. Little do they realize our escape has been months in the planning and execution.

"Welcome to our Home, pleases relax, drinks are on the side board in the dining room, with snacks. Elliot is limited to three items of each platter. Don't argue Elliot. I know you too well. Please relax, snack then we will open the table for discussion of the future." I relax into the love seat with Christian. Soon the battle will start.

c-pov

Looking about the room, I see our families minus Carla. Trying to get a handle on the house, us. I have to smirk. We planned this pretty good. Since those idyllic days at the cabin. Those whispered secrets of where and how we would go into our future.

Watching my parents, I realize how much I really love them. Want them to accept us. Want them to respect our vision; our force of wills to make it reality. I sip the sweet tea, listening to the mummers of our kin.

"Question Dad?"

"This eloping was in the works for a while?" dad laser sharp mind stings me.

"About a year, since we return. We knew you would try to separate us. Break us apart" I sting back

"Christian, your both so young. We never wanted to break you apart, just slow down. The sex was the problem"

"Dad you see us as children, ok we accept that. You see us playing at love. We will never accept that. You have to understand with us: it all or nothing. It always will be." I state the obvious

"Son, we never want you to think that is the only way. We love you. both of you. we want you happy."

"Dad, we are happy. Married and happy. Please let it go, this need to control us." I beg

"We'll try, but Carla and the State are a different matter. You understand how that disaster is playing out?" dad states all lawyerly.

"yes, our lawyers are very busy with Jerking's, Carla. We're going to take some public pain" I state, taking a deep breath

"We know, we've hired a PA to deal with both of them. Our marriage was legal as well as our emancipation. They have to suck it up, Grandpa T is still our advisor having moved from Guardians ad litem. Our legal team is set up to guard us." Anna states to everyone relieve.

"Alright, you guys. Your legal, but still our kids. We know you were always more mature than your ages. So, here the deal. We will monitor you living together, Yes! We will (Ray says raising hand to stop our argument) with grandparents: We will help. First point: You both with us are going to do counseling family and individual." Ray says with Carrick nodding. Grace is looking worried; Ray's girlfriend Debra is very quiet.

"ok, you guys took the classes, we will do the therapy" Anna say looking at my eye roll. I did so much therapy that did nothing to help me.

"Second, your financials will be limited to living and legal expenses." Carrick says with a grim determination to not explode and yell at us.

"No. We have already sectioned the money into several accounts. The bulk of the money is in long term, stable bonds, securities, and CD. We have budgeted the legal and living expenses till we go off to college. Lastly, we have an account set up to start my company. I can't draw from the bulk if I lose my seed money. I will have to work to rebuild if I fail." I state with as much adultism as I can muster

"How much seed money have you drawn from Annie trust fund?" Ray ask menacing

"three hundred thousand. Which as of this morning is 1.2 million" I state convincing everyone as they nod stunned.

"how did you do that Christian?" My dad ask stunned at my money-making mind.

"Well playing the market, day trading, very risky monetary ventures. I'm riding at about 70% success" I say sure the yelling is about to occur.

"you said if you lose the seed money: you can't draw more from the trust?" Ray ask as dad nod "how can we be sure of that?"

"It's in writing with our CPA and grandpa T. Anna's money is safe, A she can't go around the agreement, and draw out from her trust, to restart my company" I look at my wife. She smirks

"I also have separated a part of my trust to work towards my dream, another 300 hundred thousand. Which is making good returns, not Christian returns but solid returns. My dream of being a book editor, publisher is going to happen." Anna smiles at everyone.

"Ok, but we will still monitor. A hold you to your words" Carrick says with a smirk.

"Three. You are responsible too conduct yourself like adults, you want the privilege, you take the burden" Ray says. I'm not sure what he means. I start to ask.

"We aren't going to have tantrums and run home too you guy's. we accept the rules here are ours" Anna says

"One; you will respect our marriage, and our decisions, whether we fail or succeed. Two; no meddling in our financials, if you have advice or concerns you talk to us. Third; my house, my rules." Anna says stroking my arm.

"If the arguments are over, show us the house, sis-in-law" Elliot breaks the tension.

"bro your going to cream over the home gym" I tease him. Anna take the ladies, I show the guys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The adult and family have left. The house is quiet. I find my lady in her alcove window in the library. Anna converted one of the bedrooms into a library. I annoyed her putting a pool table in there. I walk up she scoots making room. I sit next to her.

"what now?" I ask.

"Well, husband I think we should take a hot tube, then bed." She scoots me off the bench, and race from the room. She loves when I chase, and even better when I catch her. She already naked by the time we get to hot tube on the back porch.

Caress her shoulders, "we have school tomorrow, ready Mrs. Grey?"

"no, but we have to do it. I arranged for me to test out of Sophomore, to be a senior with you next school year." Anna says worried.

"what wrong?"

"Carla. I wish I had a caring, sane mother. Not a social whore. Trophy wife."

"We'll let our PA deal with her. We aren't scheduled for any social things till May. So, relax babe" I kiss her and move to hot tube sex. She's biting her towel to keep from scaring the neighbors. I carry her to bed, sated and tired. Loving the feel of her next to me. I let tomorrow come what may, we will weather it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School

The new CPO drop us off at school, we go to the office and update our files. Our new PA Jon Marx and Grace are in full blown argument with the vice principle, office secretary, some officials from the school administration. We just sit a let our side work it out.

We've learned to let the right people do there thing, and Jon and Grace are in their element. Anna cuddles into me. you want a nail hammered, hire a carpenter. Need bureaucratic school asshole smacked down, well Mama Bear Grey is the perfect one, education is a heavy requirement for being a Grey. no sitting on one's trust fund, endless summer, and wasted lives. She demands we do something with our lives, she doesn't care if it writing poetry or tour guide or anything. We will do something to better ourselves, our world, our family.

Grace looks at us a wink. She is mama bear about her kids and now her daughter-in-law. We just let them carry the fight. Finally, silence. The official, stuff shirt mini-tyrant looks at us, with disgust on his face.

"You don't qualify for testing out. When are you going on maternity leave?" he spits at us.

I stop Anna from standing, simple sit back on the bench my arm around my wife's shoulder. "Really, you think she doesn't qualify? Perhaps the instruction from Dr. Thornton, the superintendent, were unclear to you. She will test, she will skip to being a junior for the rest of the school year." I smirk at him. This drives him red faced and I swear steam is coming out of his ears.

"That's right Morris. I have the document right here. Principle Sully are going against the Superintendent? "Our PA ask all innocent and ready to slam the hammer down on this idiot.

"It my office that administrator's the test. I won't do it especial as she will have to miss large parts of the school year. If she wants she can get a GED with rest of the pregnant teen class." Morris spit at the adults.

"What makes you think my wife is pregnant?" I ask. Everyone looks at me. I just smirk. Grace is trying hard not to laugh at the school officials. The look on their face is stunned, shock and just plain terror.

"Why else would a judge allow you to marry at fourteen." Morris demands

"Well, being knock up wasn't the reason. A no Anna is not pregnant. We aren't planning kids till college is almost over. So, we are married, you either do your job, or face personal lawsuits." I smirk at his stupid face.

"Mr. Morris, I suggest you do as the Superintendent says." Principle Sully ask.

"I'll be fired before I add to this ill moral marriage. Just because you have money does mean your above the law, the rules. You rich people make me sick." He screams a walk out the door.

"well Principle?" grace ask

"I'll call the Superintendent, Mrs. Grey can't take the test without Morris signature. Sorry" Sully say embarrassed.

"Well wife, lets go to class. Marx solve this problem. I want to be a senior with my wife. Mom thanks for the support. Principle I suggest you test Anna out a soon as possible, I understand legal proceeding are expensive" I say standing an escorting my wife to our class. Marx and legal will solve this.

In the hall "no comment?" I ask

"NOPE! No, a word. Just you make me all hot and horny being In-Command Christian." Anna whispers grabbing my ass and kissing my lips.

"I'll remember that wiffee." Into her ear with a flick of my tongue as we enter Calculus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a-pov

I'm forced to test out that afternoon. No prep, no warning. Just call to the office before lunch. Toss in an empty office and give the first test. Principle, Morris, Marx and the Superintendent watch and grade each test. I'm a sweat soaked, stress out hungry girl. They are grading on my last nerve as the clock ticks towards six pm.

"well congratulation Anastasia, you passed all eight tests." Dr. Thornton, the superintendent says kindly.

"good, bye I'm going home." Getting up I head outside to Chris and DAD?

"Dad?" I ask

"Hey just cause your married doesn't mean I stop being your father. I was keeping your husband from charging in there and tearing Morris in half." He says shoulder bumping Chris. They both smirk at me. got I love them.

Chris takes me in his arms, kissing me. My world is back on track. Cuddling into my husband.

"I'm hunger, sweaty in bad way. And tired, my mind is fried." Which cause Chris to pick me up and carry me to the car; later at home, he carries me upstairs to our bedroom and into a perfect soaking tub. Perfect tub of warm soothing scents and luxuries soaking salts. After a few minutes soaking, He joins me, turning on the Jacuzzi function's. The jet works my stress away, with Chris magic fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

After a morning arguing with Morris and the school administration. Jon and I with three lawyers finally get them to do their job. Morris is really getting on my nerves. I call Cary and have a back ground done on him. He's going to cause trouble.

I head out to get my weekly spa treatment. Two hours of just me, relaxing from the world and my troubles.

The Spa is crowded for a Monday. But I'm soon relaxing with a facial and reflexology session. I'm in my happy place, when I hear the Carla.

"Grace, how could you allow Anastasia to marry at her age." Carla shrieks at me.

"Carla, we didn't have a choice. They did it on their own. You have to….." I try to say. For the next thirty minute she yells at me. I can't get a word in. Till I've had enough of her irrational, social climbing, nonsense. I stand to smack her filthy mouth. How dare she say those thing about my son and her daughter. How can a mother be so clueless about her own daughter?

But Bob arrives a drag her out of my ire range, and arm smacking reach. I sit back down in a huff. I'm about to chase her skank ass down and kick the shit out of her. Cary walks in and takes me in his strong arms. Kissing the pain and stress of that Damm woman. Afterwards; we go to an early dinner.

We've talk out everything we could possible say about the kids and their marriage. Silence and soft loving words are all we do over the beef wellington. Later in our bed, we cuddle. We are going to cut back our hours and spend more us time, and time with the kids. As sleep takes me, I have vision of children with copper hair and big blue eyes sitting on the piano bench playing with the keys. Like Christian did. Happy thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rays-pov

I sit in a hot tube in the gazebo out back of my house. With my hot girlfriend the delightful, edible Mrs. Debra Morris. She feed me, and now massage the stress and worries away. I purr under her touch.

"Ray, stop worrying about the Anna. She has it covered. A what she doesn't, we and the Grey's do." She strokes my manhood to a rigid Steele battering ramp. She straddles me, bouncing on my man. I feel her tight on me, about to come. She goes wild in orgasmic bliss. My eyes roll to the top of my head as I release.

Later in bed, we cuddle. "Ray, don't be mad. But I'm going to protect Anna from Carla. She soon to be my step daughter. It's my job and privilege"

I kiss her deeply and just hold her tight. She one of a kind. I love her. I wish we'd found each other early. Maybe Anna wouldn't have run off and met Christian. I'm grateful they met. But I have doubts and worries. I can't stop being her father. I still feel guilty about Morton. I should have fought harder, demanded more. Sleep takes we with strange vision of Debra bouncing a copper haired baby boy on her knee. Smiling at me, perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the party:

I dress slowly, tonight is a family gathering, Mia's birthday. I brush my hair, worried as Carla will be there. She left for an extend vacation after the Spa fight with Grace. I turn so many shades of shame apologizing to her. Even stopping by the house to personally beg for forgiveness.

She simple folded me in her arms and told me to stop, Carla needs to apologize not me. The shame is on her. I still feel guilt at her behavior and words. The public Rant caused the press to get into the game. Several slams our young love and marriage. Even putting betting pools at when the Baby is due.

The worst is the Seattle times, Kavanagh Media. I'm not sure why? No body has a clue. The clock chimes. I finish slip on my dress, and shoes and go downstairs to my pouting husband.

A vision of the Italian statues of David is smirking at me from the foyer. Sharp in a suit, grey with white shirt. I wish I could just drag him to bed, and Fuck his brain out. but family calls: drat's!

The house will be packed with family and friends. we sneak in the back way thru the kitchen. Smiling at the housekeeper and caterers. Mingle from the back side of the party. We slowly move towards the birthday girl holding court.

Princess Mia is sparkling, a gifts pile behind her is huge. A bowl of gift cards is nearly overflowing. We greet and kiss her, handing our present. Then escaping to the patio and fresh air. Sitting on the low patio wall, sipping ice tea. Just gazing out over the lake, when not looking into soul crushing grey eyes.

"YOU! CRASH! CRASH! OUH!" explodes from inside. Suddenly Carla comes flying out the doors lands sprawled in the grass. Ray tries to hold back, Debra. Till he's holding his manhood on the floor. I start to move with Chris. Debra jumps on the grass, a quickly grabs a fleeing Carla.

Grace and Carrick try to separate them: As Debra drags Carla into the lake. SHIT! A bar of soap materializes in Debra hand. Carla is getting her mouth washed out. Chris holds me from jumping in, and I so want to jump in and wash her mouth out. for all the hurtful and mean things, she said to me, in my life.

Finally, Carrick and Elliot and two other guys drag Debra out of the lake. "ARGGHHH!" erupts from the water. We turn to see Grace going to town with the soap. Carrick tosses Debra into Rays arms and crashes back into the water dragging Grace out. The sedate Doctor is nowhere to be found, as this spirited hell-cat kicking and failing to get back to Carla.

I laugh as Bob finally gets Carla on dry land. We walk up to them. "Well! Carla what did you do this time?" I ask all sweet and daughter like. She raises her head, with a sneering evil grin. "Thud"

I scream as my nose breaks, Chris drags me around before Carla can strike again. I hear the thuds of her fists on Chris back. A pink flurry explodes pass us. I hear animal whimpers and smacks, turning I see little Mia Grey straddling Carla. Reigning punches before Elliot picks her up. Blood is pouring from my nose, it hurts, I feel my eyes swelling. I know I'll be racooned for days. Debra is suddenly there with a towel and ice. Has Chris holds me in his arms. Grace get to me.

"It's broke, not too bad. we will take you to the hospital to snap it back. Come!" Grace pronounces

In the car Debra explains that Carla started ranting about her slut daughter. when she said I used to beg #3 from sex? Debra had had enough. She when to the bathroom, got the soap, arriving to hear Carla pronounce that Chris had married me for my money, and hide his being Gay.

Grace is nodding in the front seat. I am so going to beat the shit out of her. What is wrong with her? How could she every say or think these things about me. my man. To try to damage my marriage and future. I will need to have a deep talk with T and Jon; I can't take or accept anymore that woman in my life.

I cry and cry. Till I feel Gail hold me, Debra holds my hand. I will always think of Gail as my mother. Debra step mother. I see thru the tears Ray crying with me. he knows, knows I've given up on Carla. I see Chris holding dad and crying with him. The last piece of my youth, end of my innocents, I must not let this jade me about the future.

Debra whispers in my ear "you are loved daughter, by your father, me, Gail and Christian and his family. Never doubt that. your husband is a wonderful caring man, focus on that and your future. leave the trash outside where it belongs."

Xxxxxxxx

r-pov:

I'm yelling in Bobs face about Carla rant on Annie. Debra walked away, I don't blame her. Carla is in rare form today. I am seconds from hitting a woman for the first time in my life. Debra sweeps pass me, grabs Carla and bull rushes her out the patio door, catapulting her into the grass.

I manage to grab her, before this gets out of hand. "OUCH! ARHHGHH!" my balls explode in pain, she back heel kicked me in the balls. I release hitting the pavers in the patio. Elliott helps me up, as I head towards the crowd at the lake shore.

Debra is washing out Carla mouth with a bar of soap. She must have got it when she disappeared. It takes four guys to haul my spitfire off Carla. I can't help but smile. ARGGHHH!" erupts from the water. Looking up to see Grace with the soap. Carrick dumps Debra in my arms, to retrieve his wife.

I would not have believed The Doctor, was a spitfire too. She is pissed off. Carrick can barely hold her. "Well! Carla what did you do this time?" Annie ask in that I'm so pissed off, your dead voice. Carla flips her wet hair back, shit! That selfish sneering evil grin. She snaps a right to Annie's nose. "Thud" I grab Debra tighter. Blood is spurting out of Annie's nose as Chris drags her around protecting her and Carla throws punches on his back, Bob just stands their like moron.

An Mia in her very pink princess dress shoots by everyone. Crashing Carla to the Ground. Punching and smacking a woman twice her age. Fearless little thing, didn't think she had it in her, but she adores her brother, and Annie. She baked my favorite cake for today's party, just because that's Mia. Elliot picks her up. Bob and a couple of guys carry Carla out of party, escorted by Sumter.

Later in the hospital ER; I hear her my daughter's words. See the last shred of innocents disappear from her eyes. Carla, you bitch how could you be like that, she's your daughter. I let it go, Debra and Gail will be her new mothers, mothers that chose her. Chris holds me while I cry. Cry for my little girls lost innocents, cry for her pain at losing what little remained of her childhood innocent, dream of loving mother.

I feel Carrick hug me, whispers in my ear "that things is never coming into our families again. She burned her last bridge. We will heal the kids, support their marriage and be the parents they deserve."

I nod, letting the pain go, Carla is not getting anything more from me, or my precious daughter and son-in-law. I stroke Annie's face. She looks up all racooned and nose bandaged. "you're my and always will be my precious beautiful, inside and out daughter" she Smiles thru the tears. "Love you daddy!"


	6. Chapter 6 curious Elliot

paf'ar chp 06

School days and summer school

Tomorrow is graduation, the transfer from junior to senior. Tomorrow should have been a joyous day. We're skipping the event and move to Tacoma for summer school. It's the closest with the class we need. Besides its out of the Bellevue school district, out of Jerking reach. A much different social worker is being assigned.

I sit in my office, sipping a glass of stolen whiskey. At time like this it's the only thing to calm me, with Anna gone. She took off after dinner, to go shopping. I sip some more. At least Jeff, her personal CPO is with her. We now have two CPO: Jeff and Tommy: After Jerking tried to kidnapper her from school, she has security, it's a hundred grand over budget, I draw from my company account. I've lost a lot of money over these past few months. Hundred for Jeff, three hundred in legal overruns. I've mostly recovered he cash, but it's a strain.

No one expected that Morris and Jerking to combine and work together. Dad and Ray can't seem to find a link or who's bankrolling them. Add the incompetence of two of our lawyers. Dad blew a vein over their betrayal and recovering the legal ground. I have to admit; Carrick Grey is a hell of a good lawyer.

I sip some more. Lost in paranoia. "TAP" on the door

"Yes!" I bark. Screw-it; its my house I can bark if I want to. The door cracks, Jeff sticks his head in. "Anna Said your too go take a nap in your bedroom" ducks back closing the door. My wife demands what. I take my glass and wander into the kitchen. She's not there, not the library or media rooms. "JEFF! Where is Anna!" bellows thru the house.

From somewhere in the house. "She's in your bedroom, waiting on you" I smirk, the one place I wasn't going to look. Heading up the stairs, thinking maybe a nap will do me good, if Anna's in my arms. I open the bedroom door. Sitting in the moonlight cast backless chaise lounge is my Goddess. A wisp of lace lingerie, shadows her body. My mind goes blank: as my body reacts. Closing the distance inhaling the display in the soft candle lit room. Taking her mouth, letting the emotions sweep me away. "Anna!" I moan

"Take me to bed, like what I bought for you?" she coos, unsure and a little timid. "This is what you went out for?" she nods. Taking my woman in my arms, carrying her to our bed, in our house, with my wife.

The night was a haze of emotions, feeling, sex, lots of sex. God every muscle, every atom in my body is sore. I stretch out, SHIT! The bed is empty. "ANNA!" snaps me up from the bed in panic. She walks out of the bathroom, concerned "CHRIS?"

I relax back on the bed, "I woke up and you were gone." I confess, letting the words heal my angst.

"I had to piss. Our you Ok?" she coos in that bedroom voice; shit! now I have to piss. I bounce up and kiss her lips, run into the bathroom. God Damm, it hurts to pee. I think I have rug burn on my manhood. Returning to the bedroom, Shit I find Anna dressed in her pajama. She points to my set on the bed. I raise one eye brow.

She smirks, laughing she leans over and raspberry my chest. "Adults, breakfast; sending us off, remember Chris. Now dress." I contrite dress in my match pajama. She hands me our robes. We head down.

Mrs. Daniel has everything laid out for the breakfast. I relax. Anna bounces away towards the front door. I look up into the security monitor. Ray and Debra are walking up to the door. I watch Anna open the door, leap into Ray's arms. he put her down, hug Debra. Ray walks in. I turn.

Great he has that pissed off, I chew nails look. What did I do now? Holding my ground: he gets nose to nose. "I put four hundred dollars in your company account. WE the families are responsible for your safety and happiness. I am paying Jeff's salary, and Carrick and I talked to Emerson& Worth. You are never seeing a bill from them again. am I clear!"

"no, it my marriage, my wife; my responsibility. (stare him down, I will not bend) I bet Carrick going to put the money back as well!" I snarl at him.

"No, we flipped a coin and I won. You're our kids, we will protect you. So, suck it up. We are still responsible for you and Annie. Am I clear now!" Ray snarls back.

"I don't like it! but I will live with it. anything else?" I ask backing up, Ray backs up as the ladies grab us.

"I've up your security in Tacoma at the condo. A second unit next to yours for Mrs. Daniels and Jeff. I have added several CPO from the plant there." He smirks at me.

"Dad how did you do that, the HOA was very strict. Security was very good there?" Anna asks

"I bought the building." He smiles. I feel Anna tense up. "DAD!"

"Anna, you have to let your father and Christian's take some of the burden from you too." Debra speaks softly, bring balm to the tension. Her eyes are hard, ruthless. Predatory.

"We want your marriage to be successful; you both, successful in what you chose in life. These Attacks are not normal, or even rational. We will protect you, even if you were in your forties. You're our world, our children" Debra walks over a hugs us. I see caring and love in her face and eyes. letting the emotions carry us to a calm place.

In walks my parents. Carrick smirks a me. "Ray explains?" I nod. "AN?"

"I don't like it but I'll live with it." feeling the rage rise in me. "Ouch!" I jump as Anna pinched my ass hard. "DAD, Carrick, Grace; we are responsible for ourselves. Next time speak and asks us. Chris, you didn't tell me about the cost overruns. Don't ever think of keep me in the dark, capeesh!" Anna commands. I nod

We get our food and sitting at dining room table go over the coming summer. We are going to Tacoma to a condo high-rise, to a full schedule of summer school classes. That will insure our being seniors and graduating at the end of the next school year. It going to be hard: two= hour and half classes in the morning and two more in the afternoon.

After breakfast, the Adults leave. We're happier the adults are seeing us more and more as Adult. The trip south is easy. The condo is furnished, stocked and we have four days before school to roam the city, enjoy the freedom of no school, no adults, no worries. Ray wasn't kidding. We have four CPO shadowing us everywhere. Despite the shadows we love and make love where every we Damm well please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at summer school

a-pov

Pulling up to Boston High School, we head into the open quad headed for our class. Suddenly a cat-fight breaks out in front of us. A Blonde girl is get jumped by a group of cheerleaders. I charge up and jump right in. Chris is tossing girl away. Another boy pitches in tossing them as well. I punch a blonde, silicon tit's cheerleader. She screams and runs away. The tramps retreat, I smirk at them cracking my knuckle "IF you come back, I 'll kick your asses again!"

I turn to the girl on the ground, she bruised, but not bleeding. Chris hauls her up. "Hi, I'm Anna"

"I'm Kate" she says shaken, she eyes my man. If you don't stop eye fucking my man: You're going back to the pavement really fast.

"This is my husband Chris" the eyes snap to me, then Chris and now it just Awe.

"Really, that's so cool. I could use some new friends. (thumbing toward the retreated Cheerleaders) the old ones are worthless" she says. The eyeing my man is gone, I see a frightened lonely person in need of a friend.

I turn to the other helper, a Hispanic kid, younger than us. Kate seems my age, but not as mature. "I'm Jose" he says eyeing my man in lust. I kick his shins "mine" he contrite apologizes. "I just moved up here, I need the units to become a sophomore, other wise I'll have to repeat" he ramble when nervous.

"We're both taking class to be seniors and graduate next year." I turn to Kate. She blushes. "I'm taking classes to jump over my junior year and become a senior too. We better go in"

We walk in checking each other class schedule. Kate's in my first three class with me, then we move to American history for the last class with Chris. Chris and Jose have one class this morning and one in the afternoon together. We break at the hall junction and head to class.

Arriving in the first class, Humanities: 1600 to modern times. Entering the class, "You will find your name on the chart and sit in the assigned seat. No switching, or moving. Get your seat." The nonsense teacher waits for us to get seated and ready.

She looks over the class noting the missing seats. "alright the class is divided in to work groups: the students in front rows need the most help. The group in the back needs less help. Those with green dot on the desk means your in both my morning class." She talks walking around. I look my desk has a red dot, I look beside me at Kate's desk. It also has a red dot.

The teacher arrives at us. "You four are my problem children. You are in first three class of mine every day. You're all 4.0's; so you guys will self-study back here. keep it quiet. Here are your assignments." She turns away "Every Friday we will take an exam on what we have learned: from today onward. If you can't cut it. leave. there are four students on the wait list who want to take this class" she looks at the clock and leaves the class, coming back with three students she assigns them to empty seats.

"Let us begin this journey into the world of arts, music, books, and history. Open your books _" the teacher drones, I review the assignments. Nothing I can't ace. Kate trades me hers, it different assignments. Trading back, we start on the first assignment. Class fly by as information floods my mind, what a high. Learning!

The second class, Social Sciences, is the same. We self-study in the back, the teach checks on us. The bell rings and we head out to lunch. Kate explain the cheerleader were upset because she's taking summer school instead of cheerleader. She is smart, but insecure. We don't talk about our family. The guys are waiting in the quad at a table. I see Jeff has drop off lunch, for four. My man!

The days pass in learning bubble, till the last day. Tomorrow Kate is having an end of school party at a shore side park. She gives us directions. The parents are accompanying us to the event is Dash Point Park for a barbecue.

Arriving we meet Jose in the parking lot. Ray and his dads were Ranger buddies in the same unit. Their gabbing away as we move to the picnic area. Jose's mother chats with Debra. I see Kate rushing over. She's a bundle of energy. Seems her parents that separated for months, are back together. We arrive a set up our chairs and put the food on the table. The Greys walk up and Carrick get angry. Jumping in the face of the older guy at the grill. Ray walks over, I thought too separate them, nope he goes at the guy. A younger college kid jumps in on the chef side.

"ALL RIGHT SHUNT THE FUCK UP! EVERYONE BACK OFF AND RAY AND DAD OVER HERE NOW" Christian commands from the top of the picnic table. Stepping down "alright what is going on?"

"That is Kavanagh, the asshole owner of media outlets that are harassing you" Carrick barks.

"Daddy are you doing that to my friends?" Kate asks. The college boy holds her, must be her brother Ethan. Kavanagh walks over. "I 'm Emanon Kavanagh, what are you talking about?"

"I'm Christian Grey and this is my wife Anna. You've spent the last four months defaming us" Chris commands. Emanon looks confused, His wife hugs him. He shakes his head. "I've been busy with the Portland merge. I trusted my editors. If that true. It will stop." The dad's walk away towards playground. I see cell phone going wild. Ethan is introduced and takes over the grill. The mothers quickly organize the food and talk.

The dads arrive back. "I'm sorry, a full apology and retract will be in the morning paper and all my outlets. The Damm desk editor of the Seattle Times is fired. He when way over the line; ethically, moral and common sense and decency. I just don't know why, Morton did it?" Emanon says.

"Dad, did you fire his nephews as well." Ethan asks from the grill

"His nephews?"

"Jack Hyde and Tony Morris jr. both creepy slimy kind of guy's." Ethan says. Suddenly light bulbs burst over are head.

"Tony Morris? son of school district official Tony Morris sr." Christian ask, I sit on his lap to short circuit the rage I know is building"

"Maybe? his dad works for the School District" Ethan says

"He's been harassing them since they married." Grace says madness rising up; mama bear Grace is seconds from jumping up and kicking ass.

"That explains a lot. Their fired, I'll get a good reporter to dig and find out what the frigging hell is going on. I apologize again. Kate's told us nothing but good thing about you kids. Let start over, could we?"

After that the party get good; and the adults work thru other issues. The Kavanagh are moving to Seattle, to deal with a media merger. Kate is going to Seattle Prep with us. I cuddle into my man; the war is turn to our side. The assholes are now on the run.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The family is due back Monday from Tacoma. I have a wild child hottie, all kinky and perverted. She's taking me to a play party tonight. Since the Elaina thing, I've been curious about what and how it works. She directs me to a big house in the rich district. A valet takes the Audi I borrowed from dad. we enter. We sign a NDA, and turn over our wallets and cell phone. A bracelet like in hospital is attached. It's our credit card and defines our role hear. My is white, just looking, voyeur. I can play but I have to agree.

Theresa gets a red band. I quiz looking at her. "Anything, everything, anytime, anyone." She smirks losing her coat. She just wearing a leather thong. Shit! lucky I always use condoms, still I'm getting tested tomorrow. I just strip off my t-shirt.

Walking about, looking at all the freaks going at it. A caning turns my stomach. I head for the bar "BEER?" I ask, since everyone is cocktails and wine. The bartender looks me up and down. "piss or craft?" he laughing at me. "craft" he hands me a plastic cup of a really good beer. "Anchor? Plastic?" he smiles and nods. "no glass allowed in here, to risky." I look around and see all the glasses are plastic. Ok I see the reason.

"first time?" I nod. "what you think so far?"

"like some of the kinky play but the caning and whipping is a turn off" I honestly answer him. He hands me a business card. "This is a better party, more in keep with the real lifestyle. More instructive than this extrovert excess." I nod. I think I'll go find Theresa, see if she will leave.

Walking down stairs I see Theresa on a cross think, being eaten by a guy in a full body suit; who being sodomized by the guy flogger her. Welt rise from her skin as she screams for more, harder. I want to vomit. I start to turn and see another stage. Two slave and guy and gal are being savaged and beaten. I start to turn away. The fake blonde looks familiar, maybe I bedded her earlier. Ten steps then it hits me. Jerking!

I wish I had my phone. I move back and look at them. A third slave is sucking the Dom cock. I need to know who these people are. I ask an older Dom with a disgusting look on his face. "Do you know their names" he gives me their club name, not a bit of help. "Their real names!" he looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Their fucking over my family, my kid brother" he looks hard at me. "Elliot Grey?" shit he knows me. "YES!"

"The woman in Jerking, the man under her is Morton, the sucker in Morris jr on the Dom named Daniel Kowalski. The one in the gimp suit on the wall being raped is Morris sr. The girl on the cross is Theresa Morton. The Dom is Hyde, his protégé."

I memorize their names, faces I can see. I thank the old guy helping me. he takes my arm and leads me away for the spectacle. "you need to leave, the girl you came with is going home with her Dom Hyde. This is a setup, she didn't give you poppers or anything? Did you eat or drink anything?" " I had a beer at the bar?"

"Who served you?"

"Big hulk type, Bald, Black guy three earring's in left ear." I speak afraid I'm drugged. Can I trust this guy?

"Thomas, good he's a solid guy. Your safe. Come with me. I bet your car is disabled. That they would take you there. I think, yes. Carrick owes me for this. Come" he commands. I follow. He passes Thomas the bartender, whisper something; then leads me up to the second floor and out and down a stair well.

Leading me out the garden gate to a waiting limo-sedan. Thomas hands me my shirt, and phone and wallet. We drive to my house. I step out. "I don't know your name to thank you?" he smiles. "Retired Judge Lewis Sinclair, former supreme court judge Sinclair." I gawk at him. "I prefer you leaving me out of this, but if you need information about the lifestyle and the player, call me." "why" I ask

"Because those people do not represent the true people and way the lifestyle really is." I look at the card the bartender gave me. he sees it. "that would be a better start than the one tonight." he smirks and smile, looking like a kindly grandfather. "good night Elliot, I'll have your car towed to the D&D auto near the mall, ok" I nod, shake his hand and head inside to think how to tell the adults without getting grounded.


	7. Chapter 7 parent grizzlies

Pa'far Chp 07

The ghost of grace Grey:

I sit in the coffee house near the Edgewater hotel. The world is spinning around out of my grasp. I sit sipping my coffee, waiting for an old friend. I watch my former College roommate. Helen is still in good shape for her age, I envy her. I'm sure she envy's my single marriage, too her four attempts.

She sits, mad at my summons. "Helen, why are you attacking me?" she's stunned and ashamed at my accusation. She adjusts her neckless, here come the first lie.

"I don't know what you mean, Gracie?" she tries to deflect.

"We both know that Eliana ghost is haunting us. That things are happening because of her death?" I fish, she really adjusts her necklace, nearly breaking it.

"I think your wrong. It's solely on you and your family. We have nothing to do with what's happened." She tries to convinces me, she knows she's failed as I sip, never breaking eye contact. I wait her out, she gets more and more nervous. Her eyes break and dart to the blonde near the door. Her current master, I turn, point and make a get your ass over here sign.

The blonde, tries to ignore me. That is till Jeff bumps her. She stiffly comes over and sit. She looks terrified at the turn of events. "Now! Ladies my question stands." I growl at them. They try to hold out. but I'm a hell of a better Dominate than they ever could be. Out of practice, maybe. But I learned to excel at this intimidation.

They spill everything they know. My phone records it all. Eliana husband, and her three proteges are bankrolling the main public attack. They don't know who is backing Jerking and Morris. I watch them leave. Sipping my empty coffee cup. I muse on the failures of my youth.

Twenty-fiver years previous: I'm twenty-year old, finishing my residence at NYU. My roommate Helen is finishing her doctorate in psychology. We make a very weird pair, people can not understand or even grasp how we can be friends. Helen is wild sex driven extrovert, bisexual, and deep into the BDSM scene.

Me, the introvert, nose to the grindstone, barely experience in sex. Medical doctor specializing in pediatric surgeries and trauma. How I needed her to help me overcome my shyness, prudishness and frigidity over sex and everything else social. Learning to move in social and public events. My mentor at the Hospital tells me I have great skills, and knowledge, but my timid, inability to command or even order others will relegate me to research only career path. My dreams to be a doctor that makes a difference. My need to excel in a professional environment, makes me take the leap. Stop being the quiet daughter of a part-time civil engineer/apple farmer and his nurse wife.

A talk with Helen's Dom, lead me to train as a Dominate, I didn't like the pain or the sex for that matter. But it trained me to command, allowed me to be the doctor I always wanted to be, without the Bitch title. I might have learned to like the sex or even the pain, if I had not met by accident at the UNCIF Children world issues conference in Chicago. A certain hot bad boy lawyers. He knocking me down coming out of a conference room. My leaping angrily in his face. The kiss, that earth shattering kiss. The romance, the confessions. How we both projected fake images, to hide our insecurities. I left the Dom and he the uncaring Bad boy player; to marriage and our great life.

How he held me when I confessed the car accident that claimed my grandmother, and nearly claimed my mother and my life. Left me unable to have kids. His confession that it was for the best. He didn't want to pass on the bad genes of his family. His kissing me, holding me, saying let's adopt. That children out there need a great mother like me. The adoption of our three special children was the best thing in our life.

I should have never kept those friends in the alternative lifestyle. Most are upstanding, moral and civilized people, but some go over to the evil dark side. I can see now how these friends violated my trust. My rise in social and professional standing allowed; Allowed Helen, to talked me into helping her friends gain respectability in Detroit and then in Seattle.

I can remember her introduction of the Lincolns, an older respected recently widowed Portland businessman and his much younger trophy wife. The childless couple seem genuine interested in entering the social scene, charities and making a mark in Seattle. That their BDSM was limit to just each other. Never a hint of the evil in her heart. How I could relate, pity her inability to have children. How Helen promoted Eliana shamelessly. I should have known that, she was too good to be true person and friend. That she would abuse children never entered my mind. I can see in hindsight see she played us, and would have cause terrible damage to Christian.

With Helen backing and assurances most likely lead by her Dom at the time. Helen Dom's are always female, her submissive are always males. Helen's Dom Abigail was only interested in gaining minions to aid her election dreams. That as long as they funded her political rise, morals didn't matter.

Now I think; first move, pressure Helen and her current Dom to change the community attitude on my family and stop hiding these assholes attacking us. Although they're in LA now. My reach is long enough to hurt them if they don't toe the line. They both couldn't take a spotlight on their lifestyle.

Second; call Maxwell the head of the dark side of Seattle's sex world. put the screws on the Eliana's SM mob; Dr. Sid Roberts, Edmonton City councilwoman Elizbeth de Morgan, and lastly Victoria Swansea, the granddame of Seattle arts scene. They will stop or I will out them, and destroy them. I once count each a valuable acquaintance. Now they're the enemies.

I get up, toss my cup in the trash. Lastly unleash Cary on Linc, Eliana husband. He's been bankrupted by the publicity of pedophile and his barely escaping being charged. He's working as manger on his last property, a slum housing apartment complex in south Seattle.

I head home secure in the knowledge that one threat will be lessened. Tomorrow we go to Tacoma for the kids after school party. I know the sun is starting to shine thru the fog.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrive after the trauma and revelation after the barbecue. At least the Times attack are stopped. I can feel Eammon and Cates pain at the betrayal of their staff. I wait for Maxwell to confirm the proteges are cowered. I already talked to the former federal Rep. of Washington state, former Ambassador to France; Abigail "JoJo" Backman; Helen's former Dom. She is scared shitless that I will out her. My threat is real anyone doubting me is in for a world of hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot-pov

I'm scared by what I know. I remember Hyde senior year bugging the teachers lounge, using the information to blackmail and intimidate teachers. I need to talk to dad and Ray. But how? I thinking hard arriving at Ray's house. He's not home, shit. Sumter walks around the house. "Elliot? you're supposed to be at work, what going on?" I grab his arm a walk down the block, explaining what I found out.

"Elliot, I will call you tonight. After I have the houses sweep and phones checked. I will meet you at your house. Got it!" I nod to Sumter's instruction.

I go to work, and lie I had car trouble. Manual work relieves my mind of the stress. I wish I'd gone to Tacoma for the picnic that that Damm sex party.

Xxxxxxx

That night.

We sit in dad's study. A pile of electronic bugs in a liquid filled jar fizzle. I hand Dad the list of people from the party. This explains the Jerking, Morris, Morton connections but who is the Dom Daniel Kowalski.

Ray is going to call an old friend to get a deeper background check. I hope it gives deeper information. Than what we have. But at least they're blind now, the houses will get swept daily till the war is over. I sleep soundly that night secure in the knowledge that I contributed to the fight. I'm tired of failing my brother and family.

Carrick-pov

The five of us plus DJ on the phone, white board the threats:

First issues is Carla and Bob; we are moving to remove them socially, and Ray and I are looking to buy out FMT. One way or another then are gone out of the kids life.

Second is Eliana old posse: Dr. Sid Roberts, Elizbeth de Morgan, Victoria Swansea are poisoning the social scene; that can be stopped very easily, they can't take the outing of their sex lifestyle.

third, Linc Lincoln is also easy as I will sink him legally, Ray's buy's out the last assets, and DJ will seize the dark, offshore money.

fourth issue is the collusion of Jerking, jack Hyde, Morris Jr. and Sr., Joseph Morton, former editor and his Daughter Theresa. We check Morton deeply to see if he was related to Carla third husband. Unfortunately, he has no connection. As does Debra have no connection to the Morris's. Before the month is out, they will be gone from Washington state. DJ already gathering evidence to out and destroy them.

The last is the most worried for us. Who is Daniel Kowalski, his son Alex. We now know that Alex will be a senior at Seattle prep for the Senior year. Daniel is independently wealthy. They both seem to have no past before they arrived in Seattle. Nothing connects them to anyone except the DBSM. Time is the enemy, we need to find out their secrets. Destroy them.

As the meeting breaks up, we go out to the great room where the kids are playing Clue. Looking up at us. We can't hide the smiles, how great they look, how trusting us. We will not let them down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

e-pov

I meet with Sinclair at the country club bar, we talk and he explains the things I was interested in. He doesn't believe I would fit in the lifestyle. But gives me several references to learn the kinky stuff I found hot.

Reminding me as I leave that being more selective is better than quantity. That with the war, traps are very real, and possible. "your car engine was savaged, a complete write off, Elliot. That was meant for you. think hard on that." he says, shaking my hand.

The old guy is pretty cool, calm and must be a hell of a Dom. I leave knowing that I have to be more paranoid.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Carla-pov

I fume at the humiliation of my daughter and the Grey clan. They can't blackball me, but I'm at the bottom of the list. First to be cut. Last to be picked. I hate it. Bob is no help as he must devote most of his time to being CEO. I keep a short leash on him. After all I cheated on Frank Lambert, Ray Steele, Edward Morton. I have a couple of stress relieve toy boys. While I allow Bob a couple of interns.

Anna's and her bastard husband escape the summer to Tacoma, Tacoma of all places. For school? Who wants to spent all those good summer days in school? That daughter of mine. I don't understand her fu #$$ K up attitude.

The country club dance Saturday should give me a chance to sow some dissent in their immoral marriage. I have the perfect tool, a proper young man. Just started working for Bob. Handsome, blonde, athletic, perfect mannered, wealth family excellent pedigree and just sixteen starting senior at Seattle prep; Alex Kowalski.

He is a perfect to separate that bastard Christian and the mongrel Grey clan from my life. I need a good marriage for Anastasia to cement my rule of the Social scene. I'm making a list of all those who snubbed me. starting with Ray and his bitch and the Grey's

I must call the stress relieve. I'm so worked up I'll cause lines. An line's on the face age you; look at that bitch Grace, she really looks her age. How stupid when one has the money to hold on to youthful looks as long as the money holds out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ray- pov

The names, and backgrounds are jelling the enemies. The threat assessment is making me see the reality of wealth. DJ has gotten everything but the key player Daniel Kowalski and his son Alex. The just appeared right before Thanksgiving in Seattle. Wealthy, mannered, pillars of the community; he presents himself as a recently widowed Public Relations consulate. His son Alex is even more shadowy as we can't find any previous school records. I feel hate as Alex Kowalski will be starting as senior at the kids school in days

The main problem is Carla and Bob are falling under their spell. Public friends and social promoting them . Kowalski stroking their social needs they crave. I've moved some asset and money to buy out FMT and banish them from Washington state. The world is turning, I can't stop it. but I sure Damm plan on not getting run over.

DJ mentioned that a recent asset has left the army and is seeking private work. I reviewed his record. Just the man to put on Chris and Anna security. After he use his skills on these threats. I watch Sumter enter the room. "The time is here to preen your lady and head out to the Art show." I get up and escort Debra. God I'm so frigging lucky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Debra-pov

I look at my dress in the mirror, soon we have to go to the gallery. Ray's downstairs getting the threat assessment from DJ. I had a long talk with His boss, and my old boss. I wonder how the family will react when my secret comes out. I wonder how Ray will react. I love him, and Anna as much as my son. who is due for the coming wedding? Then once he's here the secret will be out. faces don't lie.

Working the dress. This will harden my ranger boy. It's time to go. I can't wait to get out and act normal. Not what I was or even what I am now. Descending the stairs Ray is sharp in his suit. I can't wait to come home and sex my man. He Smirks taking my hand, then body and lips. Fuck the art show, but we have to go.

The sky is star filled, reminds me of sky above Siberia tundra. Reminds me of old times, friends now dead, and former family. The remnants of my misspent youth. I look into Ray's eyes. seeing the love, he has for me. I know I love him. I can't breathe without him. We woman in my family are like that. once we find our soulmates we never give up, or let anyone or anything to separate us.


	8. Chapter 8 expulsion is fun

Pa'farr Chp 8

Expulsion is fun:

First day of school.

We walk into the school, like we own it. Our senior year, husband and wife. I'm so high, I mite float away if Chris wasn't holding my hand.

I'm almost sixteen, Senior in High school. Anastasia Rose Trevelyan-Grey, you are on fire. I dance a little in Chris arms. smiling like the loon.

"Happy to be in School again, Anna your mental, mental I tell you!" Chris teases kissing my lips. Grounding me back to earth and into his love.

"Yepa! Mental that a good description of me. From the Latin to be all mind. Or was it French extrême dans l'éducation de l'amour. I tease my man.

Chris kisses me all hot and needy. "maybe we should play hooky?" I shake my head no. "School slacker. Maybe lunch, I'll allow you to sharpen my pencils" We must part I have senior civics while he has senior English. I'm in college credit English next period. We both are in senior history and math then lunch. A kiss and I head into class.

I sit and wait for the class to begin, a hot boy sits next to me, every girl in class is hating me, first I bagged Chris. Now the new hottie in school is interested in me. I tap the pepper spray on my belt. Swallow the bile that rise in my throat. The war has begun. I ignore hottie, he tries repeatedly to get me to look at him, I just ignore the him.

Finally, the class bell rings, I gather my stuff and head out. He tries to stop me, I walk around staring blankly at him. Heading into English he stalks me. I see Kate has saved me a seat in front, with no other seats IT must go in back. I relax with Kate gossiping till class starts.

We head to history and IT continues to try to get my attention. Till Kate trips him, knocking him into a group of football players. We quickly evade the crowd and strut to Chris in front of the class door. He's smirking at the commotion down the hall. We get are seats. IT doesn't show up.

Chris and I head to math, while Kate heads to journalism class, will meet up at lunch. We find IT sitting in math class, glaring at us. Poor IT having a rougher time in school than he thought it would be.

After class, he grabs my arm. Tries to pull me into a kiss. I jump both knees up into his chest. Falling against Chris, who catches me. I shoot my legs outward. Driving my heels into his hips. He splatters on the ground face first. Chris drops me on to IT back. I lovingly hear the crack of a shoulder blade. Scooping me up Chris carries me out of the class. It happens so fast the Teacher didn't see anything till IT screamed in pain.

We head to lunch, I wonder how many days Alex Kowalski will be out of school, or how many days of suspension I'll get. Chris kisses me deeply, fully, worshiping me. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. My "Terrifirant Lionne" he speaks in French. Wets my panties when he does that. "I much prefer to have you at my bed side, or kneeling at the edge of the bed with that smirk, where it should be about to PLEASE ME!" I teases him, stroking my man under the table.

"Please take a cold shower you too, it depressing enough I don't have a guy. Why don't I have a guy. I'm hot. Don't you guy's think so" Kate pout, whines and makes those faces from movies.

"yes's, yes's you're a hottie. We could have hooked you up to IT?" Chris tease, while I giggling in his shoulder hiding my laughter from our friend.

"Chris! I need a real boy, not **IT**. keep it up an I'll embarrasses you too about your misdeed's in summer school. Remember the AV room?" Kate pouts

"YES, we do, a you wouldn't have known if that PA microphone had been off, Miss sucking that poor football player's tonsil before school. The scream heard round the quad." I tease back. remember her kissing the poor linebacker, till he grabbed her crotch. boy was that a soprano note he hit on the ground.

We all laugh and finish lunch, head to class a happy go luck bunch.

xxxx

Surprisingly we hear nothing more about IT. Till Ray knocks on our door that night. Seems his buddy DJ Welch got a medical exam on IT. IT seem a little two old for high school, since the doctors are sure he's twenty-four or five. The Cops are questioning him, and his dad. Their sticking to their lies.

After dinner, we sit on the porch and watch the beautiful summer day fade into night. The gardens have the last of the fireflies. We will miss this once we head to Boston and Harvard Yard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

DJ Welch-pov

I watch as cops arrest Jerking and the Morris's, seem a bunch of kiddy porn was found on their home computers. The police are reopening the botched attempt of Jerking to kidnap Annie and put her in the nut house for ninety-days.

Mrs. Morris seem to be the ringleader. I'm not sure why, but her face and looking at me; annoys me. A I hate being annoyed. Nothing showed on the background, I feel I've missed something, she looked like she knew me. I hire an old friend to counter-surveillance me.

Morton and daughter are a tougher nut. Morton wife died eight years ago in a boat fire. No witness, and Morton and daughter had perfect alibis. I have a friend, just retired out of the NSA computer group looking for work. I'll call Freddy see if he can work some mojo.

Grace has gotten Eliana's friends to back off and hide. All three are taking jobs out of state. Leaving only Lincoln; Rays buying the slum apartments, Carrick is ripping him apart legally. And i've exposed his hidden off-shore accounts to the very hungry IRS.

The Kowalski's are still a mystery, but Jason on them. If we can find anything, anything to deal with them. I contemplate the future. Christian is a budding genius in business and finances. Annie is a genius, she's planning on being an editor, publisher. They have the capital and abilities. I don't see how they can fail as long as everyone stays off their backs.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Debra-pov

The charity luncheon is so boring I might just fart really loud to break the monotonous event. At least Carla has behaved. I pick my nails and finally the last speaker begs for monetary support. Gathering my things, I start to head out, Carla blocks my path. This is going to go violent in a hurry.

"Well, Debra. I want to see my Daughter! Stop Ray from blocking me! you don't want to make me an enemy?" Carla speaks cold and emotionless. I don't see any light in her eyes. I feel a deep pity for Ray and Frank. How could they ever believe this woman had feelings for them.

"Ray's not stopping you. Anna is. you've proven to be a terrible mother."

"you'll regret taking my daughter from me, you all will regret it." she turns on her heels leaves. I ponder the woman, something is off. Something is going on outside of our knowledge. I head out.

Hours later; I wake tied up to a chair. In a dark airless room. I wait, listening and letting my sense wake up. just like I was trained. I feel the rough handcuffs, excellent. I contour to reach one of my shoes. Yes. I find the pick in the heel. I make quick work of the cuffs on my wrist and rope holding me to the chair. Amateur's!

Sneaking around the room, I find the door. The bolt lock is easier than the cuffs at least I can see the lock. I sneak out into a hall. Moving slowly, I tread down the hall towards some stairs.

Up or down? I must choose, one is freedom the other is trapped. I can't tell which is better. I head up. till I hit the frigging roof. Great I'm trapped. Looking out over a city I don't recognizes. Where the frigging hell am I.

I walk around the perimeter of the roof looking for another way down. I'm frustrated. I see a helicopter buzzing by, a news copter by the painted logo. I reach up and flash the pilot my tits. That got his attention. I then wave the international distress, hoping he knows it. he loops around and hovers. I find a stone write on a wall big hoping he'll see it. it's not perfect but "help kidnapped." Has a certain verboseness to it?

He does. Maneuvers the helio onto the roof parapet edge. I duck and climb aboard. Taking the headphones. I tell him to move it; My kidnappers are closing in on us. As we lift away: bullets pepper the helicopter. He dives and shoots away from the danger.

"where are we?" I ask. He looks at me strange. "I was taken in Seattle."

"you're in-Springfield, Illinois. It's the twenty-eight of August." He tells me.

"I was taken yesterday in Seattle. Do you have a cell phone?" He nods handing me one. Removing my headphones, I call DJ than Ray. Both are upset, worried. No ransom was demand yet. The pilots tap and points. We've circle around to the building. If he's in on this he's dead. Instead he points as police swarm the building. Within minutes six guys are led out cuffed.

Later after the police and FBI, I walk out into the police station foyer: Ray takes me in his strong arms. How good they feel. How much love is in him to give to me. I worship this man. Letting my love brighten his eyes and world.

We head to a hotel and then a flight home. Home to Seattle, my new family and friends. A Thanksgiving Wedding and the possible destruction of my life and dreams. I worry about tomorrow, fu ##$K it. I cuddle into Ray's arms and blissful ignore the future. living in the now and here. love and more love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S-pov

I watch the plane lift off from Springfield airport. I was close by at Naval Surface Warfare Center Crane Division outside Bloomington Indiana. I have to get back to post, before I'm missed. My team will cover for me. I know Debra saw me outside the police station behind the press. Soon the Wedding and me walking her down the Aisle. She dreads what my face will cause. I just let the Gods roll their dice.

Arriving back, I call some IOU in and get a deeper picture of what is happing in Seattle. I've been think about getting out and starting a new life. We have the money, ability. But I love being an operator (special warfare solider). I just turned down a posting to the CIA. I want this weapons training over, so I can get some leave and recon Seattle.

Xxxxxxx

Chris-pov

After the fight with **IT**. I work out on the heavy bag, Elliot holding the bag, is taking a beating. **I let all my fears and anger out**. I may need to buy a new bag, this one is getting worn out.

"Enough!" Elliot demands. "get on the elliptical"

I work till my muscle scream and I fall to the mats. Elliot lays down next me. "out of your system?" I shake no. but my body demands a rest.

Elliot hauls me up and carries me like a sack of potatoes outside to the hot tub. Dumping me in: I sputter angrily at him till I feel those electric currents arc from her touch. Elliot is in full retreat.

Turning into my lady, our lips meet and conqueror all the world. That has of right now shrunk to just us, here in our hot tub. I take her into the jets and make love to her. She screams out the massive orgasm, everything grips my mind as I come inside of her.

She hands me a large water bottle, I drain it. siting in the massage jet chair of the Jacuzzi. Her hand wraps around my man. Bring him to attention. She straddles me, riding me! as I feast on her breast, sweet sensitivity nipples. We explode in bliss, I cradle her in my arms.

She is the most incredible thing in my universe: wife, lover, super genius, kind, caring, warrior, needy, supporting, everything you can define as good and perfect. A she chose me, fifty fu ##$king shades of messed up, Fu #K me. I still feel cherished by her.

From that first day in the cabin. I've know what love is, unconditional love. We were blank slates to write our lives, fears, problems. To show each other our inner person, the deepest secrets and fears. I will always be there for her. My soulmate.

"Chris, I love you, always and a day, soulmate of mine." She purrs into me, as her wicked hand strokes me for round three. I take her from behind, the jets height out explosion into orgasmic outer space.

Holding onto the rim of the hot tube, we stare and hold each other. Exhausted, I can't move. She smirks at me, "Get your butt up, dinner is waiting. A I seem to have developed a very large appetite

We crawl out and wrap robes on heading upstairs to change, we don't want to shock the staff. Returning down stairs I find Elliot already ate and left: It's near 10 o'clock at night, on a school day. Well tomorrows going to be dragging.


	9. Chapter 9 Not just a pretty face

Pa'farr chp09

Not just a pretty face

Saturday after Debra kidnapping. First week end in oct:

Ray's house:

a-pov

The families are meeting at Dad's house; four days after Debra's kidnapping attempt. We bring popovers and chill. It's one of Ray's favorite combo. Or as Chris tells it, a cupcake style chill hot pocket. There a batch of batter waiting at home, so Chris can chill popover in secret. I smile at my men. I've already sectioned Elliot amount on the tray's. if not, no one get any, the big chow hound.

After dinner, we sit in the second-floor lounge, as Dad redid what was suppose to be my room into the master suite for him and Debra. I like it that Dad is living again. We have a smaller bedroom and bathroom suite on this floor, as does Debra's brother when he shows up. I still find it strange that neither dad or I have met him.

The Kowalski's are haunting us. As are the Morton's and Mrs. Morris. Lincoln has disappeared, he got away from his watcher by using an old speakeasy tunnel in a building he used to own. The discussion wiz around me.

"I know where Lincoln is!" Chris suddenly says. We all gawk at him.

"He's in Elaina playroom." He states.

"Christian that house burned down last year after they were arrested." Carrick tells us

"Yea, I stop by last year after Christmas. The basement is intact. I saw passing it last month it's still abandon, unsold." Chris speaks.

"Why would he hide there?" Grace asks

"Because it's the last place anyone would look, and he knows it." Chris states the logic. I get his point, my smart genius husband. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, I'll get the Cops tomorrow and search the basement" Dad says grim and determined.

"Ray, the cops don't have probable cause?" Carrick says. Shit! He's right

"Carrick, not a problem, I bought the lot late last month. Planned on leveling the lot and putting in a garden park to donate to the city. After all, no wants to live in a house with that history." Dad says. My dad always thinking of thing; how to improve the community, help people and making lemonade out of lemons.

"Good, I'll join you then. Say 8am?" Carrick says with dark light in his eyes. Sumter is going to have his hands full keeping Dad and Carrick from tearing Lincoln to pieces.

"On a different note, anything on the kidnapping?" Elliot asks.

"No, the crew in Springfield was just hired to babysit. A jet left a private airport outside of Tacoma with a flight plan to ST. Louis. Landed offload Debra in a bag and filed a flight plan to Houston. Never showed up, searching for the plane. So far nothing. Suspect the plane ID numbers were fake. The planning was top notch. So, we suspect Kowalski's. but no proof" Dad speaks.

I think about the motions, why go after Debra. The rational reasons don't add up. I think? Ockham's Razor pops into mind _._ If rational doesn't work. What would be the motive? Listening to the guys arranging a Seahawks game next week. Carrick say "quid pro que"

The light bulb goes off in my head. Carla, that's it. she wants to hurt Debra, Dad, me. get us focus off of them. "Dad, the only one who would benefit Debra being out of the picture is Carla."

"Kiddo, she or Bob aren't smart enough or capable to have done this." Ray's speak, using the Damm Kiddo. This is adult and you're not an adult.

I fume, Chris grabs me, pulling me on his lap. "Ray I don't think Carla did it, I think it was quid pro que for her support against us. Kowalski's is stroking them. She publicly pushing IT as my replacement." Chris comes to my defense.

"sorry Annie your right. It would provide her revenge on us and divide our focus." Dad says. Seeing my temper flare.

"Well it's an early hunt tomorrow. So, everyone goes home and get some sleep." Carrick says

We head home, Chris in my arms. stroking his unruly hair. I think how great are lives are. If we can crush this evil. our future would be perfect.

I take my man to bed and sex him to sleep, he needs me to lead tonight. otherwise he'd be at the evil house right now, tearing it and Lincoln to shreds. I lay watching him sleep. Watching my man. I fade to sleep.

Xxxxx

The dawn lights our room, I look for man, SHIT! He's gone. I panic he's go to that Damm house of evil. I rush to the empty bathroom. Grabbing a robe, I wrap and jump down the stairs. Skidding falling on my pride as Chris smirks from the breakfast bar. Sipping his morning coffee. While Mrs. Daniels makes breakfast.

"I thought you_?"

"I tried, but Jeff and company lock us down." I pick myself off the ground, straight my robe giving Chris a show. Sitting, Mrs. Daniels places my morning tea in front of me. "Thank you" dipping my tea bag into the hot water.

"quiet?" Chris asks. I'm miffed he let me sleep, alone. I really like our wake-up sex. Then shower sex, I feel needy. And I don't like being needy for my husband.

"Well, we have to let the Adults do their thing. We need to think about Kowalski and Morton's next move."

"I think he will use his contacts to harasses us. Try to split us. IT failed, so I believe I'm the next target." He says all serious and Adult. I wet at his Hot commanding demeanor

"yea right. Everyone knows guys only think with dicks first." I speak, as the frying pan clatters on the stove, as Mr. Daniel tried to stifle a laugh. Chris looks stunned and then laughs. The kitchen erupts in crude, rude playful banter.

The mood is back where it should be, happy and focused on the future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov:

Well I feel old. Soaking my hands in ice. Carrick sits across the conference room table at his law firm. Soaking his hand in ice. Lincoln, Elaina last submissive, a kid name Eric and Mrs. Morris were in the basement tearing down a wall to a hide vault. Loaded with money, and several photo-books of His sick pedophile ways.

I should let the cops get to them. But Mrs. Morris pulled a gun. The two men tried to escape. Carrick got lucky taking Lincoln, while I got the kid. Mrs. Morris got dead, very dead when the cops shot her down, like the rabid dog she was.

Lincolns reaction was strange, pleads, threatening, trying to crawl to her. Till he spilled the secret, that she was his half-sister. His fathers love child. The FBI showed up and stole the show because the vault had close to 20million in cash, large stacks of American, British and several bags of Krugerrand.

The kid Eric is proving a wealth of information. He burned down the house to hide any missed evidence after Lincolns arrest. He's been Lincolns stalker and dirty trickster against us. Seems the Morton are his cousins. Their motivation is still not clear; nor is a link beyond distance family.

OH SHIT! The women have arrived. Now were in for it. I watch Carrick cringe at his wife's disapproving glare. I wither under Debra's. After are talking too. They cuddle in our arms. I can't wait to marry this woman. She still hasn't told me all her secrets, but I Love her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A-pov: two days later: after dinner

Sitting on my porch swing, reading the report on the arrest. God I'm pissed that Dad or Carrick were nearly shot. I ponder the evidence found, something is wrong. I know it, I just have to realizes what the out of placed clue is. I think, un-watching the movie preview channel. Suddenly an old movie coming up tomorrow blurs by.

Eureka, I jump up and do my happy dance. I know the error, and the nagging question hanging over us. I run to find my man. He's sitting in his "OFFICE" working something secret on the computer. I dance in and pop into his arms, kissing him.

Breaking the kiss, licking his nose. Giggling like a school kid. "I found a clue. Ten Little Indians."

He looks confused. I lean over a start dialing the adults into a conference call. Once everyone is online.

"I found a clue. Ten Little Indians. Ten Little Indians is the key!" I say proud of myself, puffing my chest out, that Chris immediately nips my nipple thru my shirt. naughty husband

"The movie, you think we have a Red Herring, false member?" Carrick demands

"NO, the movie is based around each character motives, past misdeed. Don't you guys see?" I get frustrated

"Annie explain it out please, you're thinking to fast for us." Dad says calmly. Ok I get it. slow down, Anna, take a deep breath and explain my revelations.

"Motive's are the key. Why were there multiple holes in the dungeon wall, why were the photo albums in the vault. A most importantly why was the money there." I state. Letting the thoughts speaks for itself.

"Explain more Anna please" Carrick states.

"ok, first I bet that Elaina build the vault without her husband knowledge that why the multiple holes trying to find it. Secondly, the photo albums are incriminating to only him. Elaina blackmail against him. Lastly, they several times over the years desperately needed cash, but never touched the vault, why? I'm betting the Money has a history. I bet the Secret Service Cash tracking hounds have the answer for us." I lay it out. taking a deep breath.

"I'll also bet, that Lincoln was getting that money because he feared someone other than us. Someone who, knew about the vault. But also, never used the money. Till now that is?"

"Kowalski, his finances are depleted. He can't sustain the fight much longer." Chris says

"Christian how do you know that?" Grace ask, I feel his shutter, and blush. O'boy is this going to be good.

"I've looked into a couple of his bank accounts, emails and such like that?" Chris confess his hacking skill.

After a lot of o'no, don't do that again, and Christian how could you. The adults start more productive question on what my man has found out. I nibble his neck, relaxing as my super smart husband goes all businessman on them.

They always wonder how Chris makes money so easily. They now find out. He combs all the information he can, researches and use his super business brain to just do it, get it. This is like savant genius. I cuddle into him, dreaming of tonight's rewards. I'm think the black set with red trim will reward my man.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later:

Debra calls a conference dinner, at the Grey Manor. We arrive from school; very tired and stressed IT is back at us with a vengeance. Now he's attacking by proxy, using the trust fund babies to demean and harass us.

"Good, let do this than eat. Anna was right the Money does have a history. Twenty-seven years ago, a cargo ship was robbed on the high seas. An illegal money shipment to Libya was seized. Close to thirty-million dollars is various currency. The CIA tagged the money particular the US currency both physical and serial numbers." Debra states, we all sit in awe of her. How does she know this?

"the Germany, French and Canadian currency surface soon after the heist. But the CIA, FBI, and Interpol were hot on its trail. They eventually linked the money to Joseph Wolkowalski. They CIA had planned on tracing the money to uncover terror networks. But ended up with a criminal family in England. Joseph died suddenly with his two brothers and everything when cold. An informant leaked that another family had done the deed. He stated that Joseph's wife and her family had done it. The problem is his only wife died in child birth. The mother and daughter both died in April fourteen year previously." Debra ends the call.

"Debra, Carrick can the British get a DNA sample of Wolkowalski." Grace demands. They look had her strangely.

"Carrick think who did we know with a birthday in April?" Grace ask, hanging the answer.

"You don't think? The ages would be close? I'll see what we can do. But Kowalski and Eliana weren't a match." Carrick states.

"Debra the report said Joseph's wife. That would have meant Eliana might have married at thirteen to her father?" I ask stunned by the evil thought.

We all think, "Ok enough shit for today, lets eat." Dad says. We try to ignore the enemies; a revel in family. We all crash at the Manor. Tomorrow we will rise to fight the evil army hounding us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halloween: charity event Bellevue country club:

a-pov

I watch the family arrive, Elliot is obscene in his Conan Barbarian costume, Mia rocking as a flower power hippie "hipster". Chris's parents are hot as The Doctor and His Assistant, shocked that their DR. Who fans.

I'm in my Calamity Jane outfit with a not so vintage short barrel 357 python with ivory handles. Chris is hot as hell 1880 US. Army Cavalry Regimental Sergeant Major with sword bayonet and a not so authentic 1974 Ruger Security-Six 357 with six-inch barrel with walnut grips in a flap holster.

Dad is an 1880 Cavalry major with sword and single action army pistol 44cal 2005 reproduction. Debra is going as Sundance Kid's wife, Etta Place with a pocket Springfield XD-S Single Stack automatic in her wide waist belt.

We are a heavily armed group. Since Kowalski's bought guns from a Seattle Arms dealer. Who wished he had not made that Sale after Ray and VFW got done with him. Their getting desperate, a sloppy not a good combination.

I know Grace and Carrick will have fit about Chris taking weapons training and carrying a gun. But we will defend ourselves. I want them finished one way or another.

Mingling thru the crowd we meet and greet some enemies and some friends. typical social gathering of Seattle's elites. Debra and us are standing near the west doors, a quiet space behind the caters tables of goodies. Talking about the up coming wedding, and Debra wanting to make it special. That her maid of honor, me, should walk dad to the alter.

"O' how special, don't be stupid" from the left, we turn to jet black dyed Theresa Morton. With a automatic under a dish towel. She's dressed like the wait staff.

"Lets all move out the door, quietly, wouldn't want collateral's now" speaks IT, Alex Kowalski dressed a Mexican Bandit from a bad spaghetti western. He's holding a side-by-side 12-gauge. Smearing thru a thick cigar.

Walking thru the doors around to the service driveway to a caters van. The door opens to Daniel Kowalski. Holding a Uzi machine pistol "O' good. I'm going to enjoy skinning little Anna while you watch Grey. maybe do you both together! Haa! Haa!"

"Well, since your nuts, how about the Evil villain monologue on how we wronged you."

"We have time, if not I will just shoot you down. Your Sin! Bitch is your bastard husband killing my wife" he sneers. "Didn't know that Elaina, my step mother was also my wife. Longer than Idiot Lincoln had her".

"we suspect when IT (nodding to Alex) DNA match Elina and Joseph Wolkowalski. Strange he was dead long before IT was birthed, how'd you do it?" I ask.

"In vitriol, with dad's frozen sperm, wife's eggs and a surrogate, my late wife. She thought giving Alex would buy her breathing rewards. Should have seen her face when Elaina held her underwater." He laughs demeaned.

"But your DNA doesn't match his?"

"Joseph didn't know that his wife was cheating on him with my biological dad, his lawyer." Daniel smiles sickening my stomach "but like your daddy. It's not the sperm donor but the person who raises you"

"Morton?" Chris asks. Debra has slowly worked her self to covering us from IT shotgun.

"My wife is special her father was Dad personal gimp for a decade. Theresa was so sweet during her elementary school's days has my personal cum bucket. Tell him baby how you beg me to wed you at ten. I look forward to Anna tight little box." **IT** snarls at us. He's is going to die before that sick shit touches me.

"Daddy? You promise I could shove wine bottle up her ass and break them?" Theresa whines. God these are some sick deviants. I shift the gun on my belt.

"The money?" Debra asks, I know she's stalling.

"get in the fr## King van. First stick your hands out (picking up a bunch of tie-wrap cuffs." Daniel screams. Spit hits my face.

Chris slowly takes out his pistol handing it to Daniel butt first. O'God not the Billy the Kid Trick dad taught him. I will take out the girl and then IT. as soon a Daniel reaches to take them, I'm drawing.

"Bang!" "bang!" I watch as bright red holes appear in Theresa and IT heads. "Bang! Bang!" I refocus on Daniel. Chris gun butt is in his palm and the barrel is smoking. Daniel is throw into the van. Most of his head is gone.

Turning we see two ninjas, with smoking automatic pistols, rise from the shrubs and shadow. Removing their mask, it Jeff and Welch's man Taylor. Debra hugs me. I want to hug Chris but Dad gets to him first. I look at the wasted life's these evil selfish people lead, and the damage and bodies they left on the way.

Carrick drags the last one into the group. Morton is already babbling information to avoid jail or the death penalty. Grace is upset about Chris having the gun, well she'll get over it. better them dead than us.

It nearly dinner on All Saints Day by the time the SPD lets us go. We gather at the Manor. The mood is somber and yet relieved. I whisper to Chris. We simply rise and leave.

Xxxxxx

The cabin is heaven from the past months of war. Nobody knows where we are. The CPO were left at the manor. All of Welch's trackers, and lo-jack shit was left there as well. I cuddle into my man as the first cold fall sunrise over the mountains herald the start of our vacation. We will return to civilization and the families in a week.

For now, it sex, and whispered quiet words of deep meaning and lasting emotions. Afternoons polar tanning and sexing in our mountain side glen. Books and poetry flow thru the evergreen scents air. Our slice of heaven is short, but it's where we are most safe and sane. Our fortress of solitude.

Xxxxxxx

Taylor -pov

I watch the kids playing house in the woods. Maybe playing isn't the right words. Their bubble of love is torture to me, as my marriage is falling apart. I head back on day three. Telling Welch I didn't find them in the woods; I look at the far mountains as I board a plane for a security gig in the Emirates, it better than the bitch and her sister. I'm sure I'll be back. Maybe the Kids will hire me as the CPO, A nice thought.


	10. Chapter 10 the weddings

Pa'farr

Chp 10 the weddings

It Monday morning of Thanksgiving week. I wake to find Debra missing, I check the kitchen; looking out at the Gazebo I build her. I see her lounging in the redwood deck lounges. Walking thru the early morning rain. Debra is wrapped in just her robe. A towel held to her face, she shutters thru tears.

I fear she's having second thoughts about the Wedding. I sit next her on the double wide lounge. Taking her hand, she looks up. Tear redden eyes, looking wounded. I lay next to her and hold her. She shutters, and moans in pain.

"Ray, what I have to say could make you leave me. I can't wed you without telling you what I can about my past." She weeps for a long time. I just hold her, supporting her.

She calms and I turn her to my chest. Looking at eyes battered in pain. I kiss her lips and tell her words of love and caring touches.

"Ray I used to work for the government the bad part, I did a lot of evil bad things for my country. I _I_ was merciless, ill moral in my job." She hides in my chest

"SPECTRE girl were you. I understand the things we had to do for our country. You're not that woman anymore than I'm back in Fox." I tell her, letting her know things that even Annie doesn't know.

"SPECTRE uh? Well the Company's been call worse. I was under for eight years. I made the Black Widow look like a girl scout brownie. When I came out. the Company gave me a new legend, face. I had to leave my past behind. My brother had to change his name." she cries begging me to not leave her.

"Debra, I was SOG. I understand. The past is the past. We can move on. We have a good life ahead of us. Nothing you tell me will change. Nothing you can say will change that. OK?"

"I have a son from my time under. He's thirteen." I jerk back. "What the F ##$ K Debra. Why isn't he here with us?" I demand, hurt she could trust me to bring the boy here.

She cries louder and weeps, turn away from me. I wait a long time till only whimpers. "He's different, he's angry because I had to kill his father. it wasn't love, it was assignment. But I love him, it just he's different. I placed him with a best friend from high school. He's in a big family, he's happy. I can't take him out of that to be with f #%$#K-up me." she's rambling. I pull her over and kiss her till she's sleeping.

I carry her back to bed, think about all the thinks she confessed. I sit a watch her, racked by guilt and insecurity. I understand her reason for her son. but I'd still like to meet him. I wonder why she kept saying he's different, autism, gay; only meeting him will tell.

The wedding practice is tonight, then a dinner at the Needle. I get up and knowing she needs me to accept this. I will talk to Annie about this. Laying with her, I feel there's something she's not telling me. her brother isn't scheduled till the day of the wedding. I take a nap; Sumter will wake us in time.

Xxxxxxxx

We are at Grey Manor; the wedding is in Carrick and Graces back lawn, with the Lake behind us. The minster is nervous at the brides red tear stressed eyes. Annie is concerned, I will have a talk before we leave. Coating up, we head for the front door. The March of the Empire song blares thru the house. "Elliot! what did I tell you about changing the doorbell" Grace chides Elliot. Carrick opens the door. In walks a young man who can only be Debra's Ranger brother. He steps into the foyer light.

"ARH NO!" screams Annie; who rabbits with Christian chasing her. I turn back to look at him, I know I've seen his face. I'm trying to place him. "Deb, you didn't tell him. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare Anastasia. I didn't expect her to recognize me so fast."

Didn't expect her to recognize him so fast? I step forward to get answers, Debra is holding on to me like a anaconda. "I'm sorry what's your name again?" Grace ask

"Lucian "Luke" Sawyer. Debra's kid brother." He says. I see the staff sergeant strips and ribbons. I recognize the SOG unit patch.

"DON'T YOU MEAN LUKE LAMBERT!" scream a hysterical Annie. We all turn to her. Debra lets go and walks into her brother's arms. I would have followed her, but Annie is holding her python. Raising my hands, I slowly approach her. "Annie. Annie put the gun down. Where's Chris?" she shakes.

Christian staggers into the foyer. Holding his balls. Annie is near insane. Suddenly Debra walk in front of me. kneels at Annie feet. "Yes, I'm your birth-father sister. Luke is your uncle. I had hope to be your step mother. But I can see that not going to happen." Debra cries, Annie cries as Christian slowly get the gun away from her. It seems to break her insanity.

Annie drops into Debra's arms, hugging her. "Please you love my Dad. I'd like you be my stepmother, you're already my Aunt." I soar has she accepts Debra; my heart skips a beat every time she calls me Daddy. "Debra I'm happy your family. But I be honored to have you as my wife."

She nods. I drop and hug them.

"How'd she knows?" ask Christian

"I'm the spiting image of her father. Debra told me she has a picture of him Graduating Ranger school. I really thought about not coming in uniform. I was hoping Debra would have told her and Ray. Sorry Sis."

"Well! I hate to say this but our diner reservation at the Needle is getting close. Shall we continue the reunion at the Space Needle." Carrick tells us.

Carrying Debra, Christian has Annie. We load up and head downtown to the Needle. Over dinner I find Luke teasing Annie and Christian. Soon everyone is in a good mood. I' haven't told Annie about her step brother. I don't know how to tell her now that she emotional over her Uncle and Aunt soon to be her mother.

Luke goes over to a tourist stand outside the Needle, while we wait for the cars. Debra and me are talking about our honeymoon with the kids. Annie is beaming at me. loving that I'm no alone and happy.

"ARHHHHHH!" rips the air. I turn and move toward a Luke. Debra is right with me. Getting to Luke he, yanks a guy over in the ground. The guy screams, I think to stop him, when I see the gun on the ground.

"Luke, break his arm. Permanently!" Debra says cold and ruthless in a calm, as measured word spills out of her mouth. I turn to see a predatory animal in her eyes and face. She turns to me "Jack Hyde"

I turn to the evil little shit screaming as his right arm is arranged in several unnatural angles. I have no doubt that he'll never use that arm again. Carrick is at my shoulder. "Luke enough. The police are here." he says

Luke looks to us. "break the other one." Debra speaks. "Luke enough. To me." I bark in command mode. He stops and moves to us. Wrapping my arm around Debra. She curls into my shoulder. "he tried to kill our daughter, my daughter Ray." I turn her into my hug. A walk her back to the family. They surround and hug us.

Carrick stays with Luke as the police rush up. He signals us to go back inside the Needle store to wait for the law to work everything out. Out of the Weather: sitting among the tourist junk in the Space Needle Store; Debra on my lap. I can't help but smile at my huntress protecting her daughter: our daughter, not step daughter, but her daughter.

We all give statement; we head back to Grey Manor. I notice Mia goofy eyes at Luke. I know he's going in for another tour. At least six years before he come home to stay.

Later in our bed, I hold my tigress. She completes me. makes me a better man. I think I do the same for her. Watching her and Annie bond even deeper has my heart alight. I sleep with happy dreams of us babysitting Annie children, taking them to the state fair and Disneyland. Happy dreams. I seem to only have happy dreams now in my life.

Xxxxx

Thanksgiving Day:

I'm walking around the perimeter with Sumter. All the enemies are gone. Hyde was the last animal we had to put down. I walk think about how Debra and I haven't been able to tell Annie about her step brother. We walk along shore. The Wedding is less than an hour.

I stop to watch a sail boat heading towards us. I keep expecting it to turn and run along the shore. But it doesn't stop, or turn. I feel Annie at my side. We watch as the boat crashes ashore. A young blond kid around thirteen tumbles out of the wreckage. Laughing like a nutjob. "ARE you alright? "Annie ask, helping him up. He smirks, grabbing her, kissing her, bear hugging her. She's stunned. I move to beat the shit out of him.

"I'm Barney, your brother." He tells us. I nearly bite the dirt. Annie looks at me and then him. Putting her hand on here hips. "when were you telling me?" she barks. Shit she's pissed. I start to speak.

"AH, don't blame them. I'm crashing the wedding. Mom didn't know I was coming." He says hugging her again. I think I like this kid. A blur flash between us. Barney is crashing into the lake with Christian on him. Thrusting him under water. Without thinking I crash into the cold water to drag them out. holding them apart.

"ENOUGH! Christian! This is Barney, Debra's son. calm down you too." They calm as Annie takes Christian. His suit is wet and ruined. Barney's jeans and sweat shirt is wet and he starts to shiver. I take him inside. Knocking on Christian door. "I need some cloths for your brother?" A minute later, the door opens and bundle is thrust at me by a naked Christian. I glimpse Annie in the bed. I think of Debra in the black baby doll, to prevent me from crashing the door to strop them. Married or not: that my daughter.

Getting Barney dry and dress. I realize my Tux is trashed. Their no time to change, there's nothing here that would fit me. Soaking wet; I walk barney to the alter, install him behind Christian, in front of Sumter. "Don't let him get away. You're not going to disrupt the wedding?"

"No, I'm over the angry of her dumping me. I understand why. I even understand what happened with Andrusha, my birth father. I think you're a good match for her. I even understand if you want me to go back to the Sullivan's in Helena." He says, but I see the fearful little boy. Hiding behind the clown.

"We will discuss this with your mother. But I'd like you to be with us. After the honeymoon that is." I smirk at him.

The music starts. I turn to see Annie and Mia with Grace walking down the aisle. I see Luke walking my future to me. I see her smile falter at my ruined tux. As she arrives at the step she sees Barney. She flashes mad, then love rise up. "MIIKKA? "

"I crashed the wedding. Couldn't let my mother marry without me." he smart mouths then "SuvwI' SoS" he spouts. I look at him. Christian starts to giggle. I look at him, raising an eye brow. "Klingon: my mother warrior. Very fitting"

"Cool my brother in law speak Klingon" Barney speaks.

"bIjatlh 'ej fuck tlhoghDaj ghoS Suq." Annie barks at us.

"My wife, your daughter wants you to get the show on the road." Christian and Barney try to stifle their laughter.

I take her hand. The minster begins.

Xxxxxxx

We are changed to fly to Hawaii, to start our honeymoon. We make our round to say goodbye. We find Our son in the Greys media room with the game console disassembled. "Miikka? What are you doing. That not yours." Debra says.

"Mom it Barney. BARNEY. Ok. And I'm tweaking the system. Making it better, faster response." I see his eyes sparkle at the techno jumble.

"OK, Barney! No more geeking on other peoples' stuff ok. With out permission. Ok?" Debra scolds

"AH? Elliot said I could, also wanted me to unlock his cable box at his frat room." He smiles. I remember Annie in books stores with that look.

"Finish the game console. Fifty bucks to block Elliot Cable to only PBS?" I say as Debra swats my arm.

"Deal. Do you want me going back to Montana?" her ask; the scared little boy.

"your crashing with your sister and uncle. Luke has to go back Tuesday. We will be back Friday. Get out of line and Grace has permission to deal with you. capeesh?"

"Ok, but she might steal we to be a Grey." he teases me.

"Your name is Miikka Barnabas Sullivan-Steele, now get use to it." Debra says; she looks at my raised eyebrow "gift from god son of comfort" she smirks at me.

"Barney! English for strong as a bear. Barnabas means in Hebrew: son of consolation, son of exhortation, or son of comfort. I wont answer to it mom." I see this is an old argument. The two of the three loves of my life are at odds.

"Debra. WE will go with Barney ok. My call!" she blinks at me. I stare her down. She nods. I look to my new son. he nods quickly to avoid my glare.

"Ok. See you when we get back. Behave, don't disassembled Annie or Christian stuff" I turn winking at him. I take my lady to the car and then a private jet to Hawaii, I made sure the plane had a bed. Debra sees the bed. Leaning in to kiss me. "I can wait for mile high fun." Licking my neck under my ear.

"Why Mrs. Steele are you tempting innocent old me?"

"YES! I plan to corrupt you, kinky, deviant, sensual pleasures to ensnared you. I am a sorceress after all." She teases me, as I strap her in for take-off. "Ray where the steward?" she asks.

"he's instructed to not show up back her for at least two hours. Mrs. Steele. Don't want to shock the staff." As I pull her dress down to suck on my girl's lushes nipples. When we come up for air. Where airborne and the seatbelt light is off. Unbuckling her seat. I carry her to bed.

When the steward shows up I'm in jogging short, and Debra is wearing my dress shirt. He winks at us, getting us dinner. I cuddle my baby. Life is getting brighter with ever day we are together.


	11. Chapter 11 epilogue

Pa'farr

Chp 11 Carla and college

Three years later: house on the Mystic river. Massachusetts

C-pov

I pinch my nose; the headache is killing me. I glare at the asshole next to me. As Jeff drives us from the federal building downtown. I lean over a punch his arm. "Ouch" I really want to smash that smug face. At least it got me out of boring medieval humanities. I like the music; the rest is wasted on me.

I sweat at what awaits our crowded house on the river. Beside Anna, Kate, the asshole next to me, Gail, Jon our PA, and our CPO Jeff, and Wilson. The human filled house bulges with two cats and three dogs. The parents were happy and sad when we move after high school to Harvard. Except asshole who's at MIT. I fume and punch his arm again "Ouch"

I always knew allowing Welch's computer Geek Fred to tutor Barney was a bad idea. From the start they were doing things that made my hair stand on in; lost is Geek nirvana. I wonder was making him employee number 2 in the company the best thing? I should have pushed more to hear his plans. Maybe he wants the NSA job?

At least Gail is with us. After a drunk driver killed Tom while he was jogging last year. She's become are rock, the mother Anna should have had, on our east coast exile. We've blast thru the course material to be juniors. I wanted to quit and start my company. Anna blackmailed me into getting my BA. I know it'll makes Dad happy to gradate his Alma mater

"You're toast when Anna finds out the FBI hauled your butt out of class, again. How could you be so stupid to hack the frigging NSA to impress a girl. A girl in frigging Atlanta, you've never met or seen. I hope this Andrea was worth it?"

"Hey, they let me go with a job offer. The NSA director was impressed with my hack. You said you'd tell Anna?"

"Well I renege, your telling your sister all this shit." I growl at him. Now he's really stress. Anna tore him a new one after the last time: Hacking a Computer security company. I can hear the words "Just because you can do it. doesn't mean you should." I have to smirk and smile at her command persona.

We turn onto our street. Barney is really shaking. I think I've tortured my brother-in-law enough. "Ok, I'll tell her, but you on your own after that. I suggest you plan on being grounded. Chores and cat boxes." I smirk at him, hugging him to side.

Walking thru the house we find Gail looking out the kitchen window. I look over her shoulder giving her a hug. I See Anna and Kate pacing back and forth in the garden. OH, shit she's pulling her hair. She got that from me. she' due to turn eighteen next month. She must have found out about Barney's arrest.

"Barney you stay with Gail. Let me deal with this?"

"Ok, Christian." Barney says quiet and meek. Seeing his sister in full blown anger, is a sobering sight.

Walking out, she sees me, rush to me. hugs me into the grass. I try to speak but I can barely get any air in my lungs She's bear hugging me. I roll her on her back. Getting some air. "Anna, I'm sorry I promises to take more time with Barney. He's going to be ok. Calm down? Please?"

"What? Barney got busted again. I'll talk to him later. Right now, I need to talk only you." Anna tells me. now I'm really scared, what did I do wrong. I look about. Kate is gone. this is going to be very bad.

"our plan for the future hit a big, very big speed bump. Our plan to try next year, last semester, to have kids." She wane's shaking in indecision. I kiss her lips. Holding her. Our old man clumber spaniel lays next to us while our Berger de Beauce walks around, feeling our stress. I bet Barney's Sapsaree is sharing a cookie with him in his room. Waiting for his sister to talk at him.

"Anna? What are you saying?"

"Well? We are going to be very busy next semester the four of us." She squeaks into my chest.

"how's that different then now?"

"Chris, I mean you, me, and our twins" Anna says with fear in her eyes. the words sink in. I roll off her and lay in the grass; Steward my Berger de Beauce lays on my arm, licking my face.

"Chris?" Anna asks. I can hear and feel her fear and insecurity. The prospect of children was planned for next semester, our last semester. Not this one. I think about the cabin in the mountain, our talks. Am I ready for this. I don't know. Can I be a father? I'm terrified at thought of failing my kids. I think about all the cons of this?

I feel her curl into my arms. Grumpy Anna's Clumber cuddles into her. I feel her emotion, both good and bad. I turn my head looking into her eyes, those blue orbs holding my soul in their gaze.

"Anastasia Rose Grey! We with help, lots of help from our families: We will be great parents and have a great life. I can't wait till the child is born." I tell her. I move to kiss her. She stops me. I don't understand.

"I said twins, you a your sexpertise, over achiever." Anna waits for me to blow.

"I hear you. I hope for all Girls. copies of you."

"Hell no, boys! two min-Christian to help your empire building." Anna says kissing me.

"For the peace of everyone. I hope for fraternal twins. Dinners ready." Gail says smiling down at us. We smile back, rising we follow our herd of dogs into the house. I'll take Steward for a couple of miles before bed.

Over dinner Barney is grilled. Then I get it for not calling. Then everyone stresses over telling the families.

Talking to Anna she directs the conversation to me. as the entrée is serviced. I dammed answers. She plays with her food. "you know how we planned for kids in eight months?"

"yes, our you ok, are the kids?'

"I texted the parents while washing up for diner. I'm nine weeks." She smirks at me. she's sandbagged me. I know because Kate produces a camera snapping away. At mine and Barney's faces. Our expressions. Are priceless. Year later I will see them in the kids' baby books, think how shocked we were. I was wondering how she knew we had twins.

After dinner we walk the dogs with security around the block. I marvel at our life so far. I sit in the Garden. Watching the stars' creep thru the light pollution. We agreed to not tell anyone till the second month.

I watch the streak of blink light launched from Logan. I am half way thru my helicopter pilot training. I wonder if I can do all my dreams or change them. We have the money to not worry. I want to make sure my goals are compatible with children. I have a meeting tomorrow with a failing tech company, I should cancel it. Anna already demand I keep the appointment. I have the capital to explode my empire into reality.

Dinner the next day:

I walk in late, between classes and the now newly created Grey Foundation System. The Tech break thru they squandered is now about make me thirty million dollars in less than three months. The assistant CFO, I fiery red head is now CFO. She's brazen, brash and in your face personality is perfect foil to my style. She already has two other companies to take over after this deal my dream of Grey Enterprises and Holding Inc. will be founded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday: D-day

I stand ready to fight or flee. I'm not sure what's going to happen when the Parents arrive. Anna thought the weight gain was from studying too much and not exercising. I rub her baby bump. I can't believe two blips in her. So far, no morning sickness.

I watch the first car arrive, Ray and Debra get out. The Greys alight from the second SUV. They huddle before charging us. They turn when a 1950's hot rod coupe blares its horn and slide behind the SUVs. I see a black dude, grey streaks in his hair, in a double breast business suit, step out from the passage side. I stress as Jeff moves towards them, till the fiery red hair of my CFO bounce out of the driver's seat. They walk past the family, who trail them.

"Grey, I didn't know you had a family thing. We can do this tomorrow?" Roz Baily says.

"you're here what up (any thing to delay the execution), speak freely."

"This is Howard Terrill. Certified CPA, commercial, with specialties in M&A, restructuring. I just hired him to GEH." She says. I shake his hand. And wish him well. Employee number four.

"Since you're here, and my second in command. Anna's pregnant with twins." I say letting the words sink in expecting a fist or outraged screams. I get neither. Just nods. Ok, their accepting the news. Now the second part "She's nine weeks" I get nothing else out as the riot erupts.

"SHUT UP. SHUT THE DAMM f #$%#KING UP!" screams Roz, boy she got a set of lungs, and still smokes half a pack a day. I'm going to cure her of that for sure. The smell still triggers negative memories.

"Christian? When did you guys find out?" Roz asks me. I see that the contention of the parent's angst.

"Anna found out Monday after class. Told me yesterday, after she saw the doctor to confirm. The kids are health and progressing along a normal pace." Is say breathless to get it all out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDS!" Ray explodes. Debra holds him back. My parents are fished eyes, being held by Elliot. Mia just rush up and hugs me. a bright happy soul.

"We're having twins, we don't know the sex. I'm hoping for all girls, Anna wants all boys. Gail says Fraternal would be best us and the family." Let's move this into the dinning room, food and snacks are laid out." They herd past me.

I look at employee three and four. "your welcome to stay?" Roz smirks at me. "What you say Howler?" she laughs at me.

"Sure, best way to see if your bullshit was true or not. Mr. Grey. We would love to stay a bit and get to know you and the family better." Howard says

We head in "Howler?" I quiz? "Grey that a great story after the adults have left. Let's just say that you will never bully or intimidate him. His nephew is a world class kick-boxer, who he trained. I doubt even your father-in-law has as many martial arts degrees as Howard." Roz boast.

I laugh, hugging Roz. As we enter into the living room where my world is holding court.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight months later:

I stand holding my son in my arms. Anna has our daughter. we are in our Cambridge family Church for the baptism of our children.

Elliot and Kate: Since the night we told the Adults. Strange they never met before in Seattle. But once they did, Elliot's man-whore ways were lost, toast, gone. The newly two-month-old married couple are still kids at heart: they will make great parents. They stand next to us today.; To be the twins godparents. Family and Friends surround us. The priest begins.

Suddenly Debra and Gail bolt out of the church. The baptism stops as everyone rushes out to the steps of the church. On the sidewalk is Debra beating the crap out of some homeless woman. Gail is cheering her on. Taylor who Ray hires for us and the kids temporarily is placing a gun in a plastic bag. I see several knifes and a taser on the ground.

Finally, Ray hauls Debra off as Jeff haul Gail back to us. I'm not sure what is going on.

"Carla how could you ruin today! What did you intend with the gun? Or any of those weapons." Anna screams in that measured and murderous voice of rage.

I double take: she doesn't look anything like the last time we saw her. Hell she look like nothing even related to Anna. I know Welch has kept tabs. But neither of us cared to follow or request a report.

Thru spiting teeth, an inhuman hackle screams back "you owe me! you cost me: my figure, my marriages, my soulmate Edward(Morton husband #3), my social standing. Look at what you did to me. bitch. I have nothing, nothing! I saw your announcement on the web. You owe me the life I should have had!" she breaks down in hysterical ranting.

"Mom. This is the last time I will ever say that word to you. your life you have right now is your and yours alone responsible for. don't ever come near me and my family. Because if you do! I will personally bury you. Taylor! see she hauled away to a nut house. Family and friends let return to the Baptism of our children." We all turn into the church. "Let that thing on the sidewalk be a reminder of what a bad parent is." Anna barks.

I hug her and my daughter to me and my son. I see Ray talking with Carrick. Elliot whispers in my ear. "number 3 is in for some family love. Seem Bob OD about two years ago. Carla burned thru all their money in a year. How that bitch had our girl is mind-blowing."

"IT birthed her, Ray raised her." I whisper back.

The priest begins again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten years later: Seattle

We stand in the office of Seattle Premier Elementary school looking at our five children. Our oldest Teddy and Phobia (10), their brother William (8), and our non-identical twins: Samantha and Alexandra (7). They are trying to look contrite, but I can tell they want to celebrate their expulsion from here.

I shake my head, as Anna is arguing with the Principle and teachers. Memories of Grace and Jon doing this same thing, brings a smile to my face. I wink at the kids. Finally, Taylor picks up Anna and hands her to me. before she beats the crap out of these assholes.

As the car heads home to our house on the Sound. Anna calms enough to have a talk at the offenders "You five think your so Damm smart. Well your home schooled till next year. The next six months of me; your mother as teacher. As if Grace and Frank (3), our youngest twins aren't enough for me. Don't think that Jose is going to go easy on you too. Your grounded till I get tired of your faces."

I smirk at the tough talk. Everyone knows in the family that I do discipline, because as far as the kids are concerned Anna is all bark and very little bite. I watch them smirk. "You guys are going to be under my care and rules." I say watching the smirks turn to misery. I squeeze my wife's hand.

Pulling up to Anna's house, Sea-Meadow to everyone else in the world. We see Gail and Jose waiting on the steps. Jose jr.. has proven a good friend and a great nanny since Williams birth. He still moonlights with Elliot construction Company, and is a recognizes and awarded nature photographer.

The kids march to their rooms, sullen and afraid at Daddies devilish diabolical punishments. I think cutting the grass with shears to start, then Calculus for the three oldest with geometry for the other two. Maybe some shopping with Mia, that always has them hiding in terror. They all inhered their mothers anti-shopping gene.

days later:

I watch the sun set over the Sound and peninsula. Anna cuddled in my arms, the kids scattered about the great room. Watch the sunset, quiet and calm. This is family time, our bonding time. Just silence watching the sunset from the great room. After it finally set, the chaos and riot will take over till baths and bed time. I lean into my wife and kiss her, with all the passion and love I have, just like the first kiss in the cabin all those years ago.

She whispers into my ear the words she first said to me. in the cabin, whisper in my ear then as now. "please love me, you saved me." I whisper back the same words "I love you, you saved me" We watch the last orange and red over the far shore. We saved each other from the end of our young lives. We have our children, family and friends. Everything else I icing on the cake.

The end


End file.
